feitos um pro outro
by deviliciouss
Summary: esta não é uma história romântica. leia, se tiver coragem. ss & le, NC 70.


"Vadia."

Ela ofegou. Mordeu o lábio, sentiu-se corar. Aquilo era ultrajante.

"Sua vadiazinha imunda", ele repetiu, indiferente, tragando o cigarro e soltando lentamente a fumaça. Antes mesmo que esta se dissipasse, os olhos negros, intensos, já se faziam ver. Ultrajante, sem dúvida. Era mesmo. Fazia a respiração se acelerar de raiva. O sangue circular mais rápido, fazia-a se sentir ardendo, violada, viva e furiosa.

"Uma putinha suja, que gosta de enganar os outros, mas não engana a si mesma."

As abas das narinas dela tremeram, como se ela estivesse prestes a revidar.

"Nem a mim. Você gosta", ele disse, esmagando o cigarro em um cinzeiro e se aproximando, calma mas impiedosamente, com passos que faziam o antigo piso de madeira reverberar. Era simplesmente impossível desviar os olhos dos dele.

"E se gostar?", ela perguntou, desafiadora.

Ele sorriu tranqüilamente e se aproximou mais alguns passos, ela girou a aliança no dedo, também sorrindo para ele. Parecia a imagem perfeita da felicidade, bela e calma, o branco do vestido contrastando com o vermelho escuro dos cabelos, a promessa dourada no dedo e uma linda paisagem bucólica de subúrbio miserável visível pela janela. Ele esmagou todo o bucolismo com um beijo rude e direto, com gosto de cigarro. Ela correspondeu com o mesmo ardor.

"Uhumm, você gosta", ele disse, acariciando os bicos dos seios, notando o quanto estavam arrepiados, por baixo do tecido fino do vestido. Bordado a mão, como uma camisola de núpcias de séculos passados.

"Nunca disse que não gostava", ela sussurrou, passando os braços em torno do pescoço dele e soltando todo o peso do corpo sobre o dele.

Severus provocou-a, roçando as pontas dos dedos nos mamilos, deslizando a palma das mãos sobre os seios dela, mas nunca o suficiente para apaziguá-la. "Vadia", ele repetiu, quando ela colocou a mão sobre a dele, para que a acariciasse com mais força. Muito mais. Ela gemeu, ele colou seu corpo ao dela, o pênis rígido encaixou-se exatamente no meio das pernas. Ela gemeu outra vez, ele sorriu e deslizou os lábios pelo pescoço, pela orelha, encostou a boca no ouvido.

"Sangue-ruim", ele sussurrou, e afastou-se para apreciá-la.

Ela ofegou outra vez, mas agora, ele notou pela palidez que ela adquiriu, de ultraje puro e verdadeiro. Ele sorriu. Repetiu,"sangue-ruim", e a cor voltou lentamente ao rosto dela enquanto ela parecia se esforçar para se controlar. Uma pequena ruga surgiu entre as sobrancelhas ruivas.

"Você sabe, não sabe, Sev, que ofende mais a si mesmo do que a mim quando usa essa expressão?", ela disse, arqueando uma sobrancelha de forma que seu rosto assumiu um leve ar de desdém quando perguntou: "Que espécie de fiel servidor do Lord das Trevas mantém um relacionamento de anos a fio com uma... sangue-ruim? Um comensalzinho de araque."

Ele deu uma pequena risada sarcástica.

"E você, uma nobre integrante da Ordem da Fênix... nessa situação", ele comentou, as mãos alisando as coxas de forma insinuante enquanto erguiam o vestido e depois afastavam a roupa de baixo para o lado, penetrando-a com os dedos sem cerimônia alguma. Lily Evans estava terrivelmente excitada, molhada, lubrificada, o que fosse. Como sempre. "Em vez de simplesmente denunciá-lo... está aqui, com as pernas abertas pro... comensalzinho de araque."

Ela riu, e disse, irônica, com a voz rouca:

"Feitos um pro outro."

Ele ergueu a sobrancelha e comentou casualmente:

"Pode ser."

Ele forçou os dedos ainda mais para dentro, então para fora e para dentro outra vez, ouviu-a ofegar, gemer. Sorriu. Sentiu-a tateando e acariciando seu membro por cima da calça, abrindo com ânsia o primeiro botão da calça. Segurou com força os quadris dela e a fez sentar sobre sua escrivaninha, atulhada de anotações e livros de Artes das Trevas. Deixou que ela abrisse a calça, deixou escapar um pequeno grunhido quando os dedos dela alcançaram seu membro que parecia simplesmente em chamas. Afastou as pernas dela e meteu-se ali no meio, baixou a cabeça para os seios dela, sugando-os com sofreguidão. Sentiu-a mordendo seu pescoço, ouviu-a rir baixinho em seu ouvido e dizer:

"Mas você se esquece, Sev, que é tudo porque eu deixo. Você gosta de pensar que domina, que comanda, mas não passa de alguém que serve."

Ele se afastou, encarando-a com uma expressão neutra.

"Quem foi que dormiu no chão duas vezes esse mês? Bem aos pés da cama, como um cachorrinho. Porque eu pedi."

Ele desviou os olhos para o outro lado, se afastou alguns passos, "pare, pare com isso", ela foi mais rápida, estendeu a mão e ergueu a manga esquerda da camisa negra que ele usava.

"E isso, Severus? Quer prova maior do que essa? Servo. Servo. Servo."

"Não tem a ver", ele murmurou, mal movendo os lábios.

Ela riu, deliciada.

"É tudo a mesmíssima coisa. Cachorrinho."

Ela cruzou as pernas, ainda sentada sobre a escrivaninha, e acariciou o membro dele enquando dizia docemente:

"E eu sei, Sev, sei muito bem. Você também não me engana. Essa marca ridícula, essa história de Comensal... aposto como insiste nisso só porque eu te peço pra largar. Mentiras. Sua última e ridícula peça de resistência. Você não é perigoso coisa nenhuma."

Ele agora parecia realmente atônito, abriu a boca e não disse nada por milésimo de segundos, mas foi num tom de voz displicente que respondeu, estreitando os olhos:

"Vou provar, querida. Vou provar. Um dia... você vai saber o que é sentir medo. E vai ser por mim."

Ela bateu os cílios docemente.

"Sei", ela disse, pulando de cima da escrivaninha, "vem", a mão delicada deslizou pela extensão do membro duro e agarrou com firmeza o pulso dele.

"Covardezinho. Ranhoso", ela disse, zombando, no caminho até a cama.

"Ora", ele começou a se alterar. "Vadia. Putinha."

Ela riu, parecendo adorar o que ele dizia.

"Sangue-ruim."

Ela sorriu com superioridade.

"Sangue-ruim. Sangue-ruim. San..."

O sorriso dela se tornou maior, então, virou um risinho de escárnio quando, com um movimento de varinha, uma mordaça surgiu do nada exatamente sobre os lábios dele. Rapidamente ela a amarrou, com um nó firme, atrás da cabeça dele.

"Eu podia simplesmente fazê-lo emudecer, é verdade. Mas prefiro alguma coisa bem trouxa, porque sei o quanto você detesta essas coisas", ela comentou casualmente. Os olhos dele faiscaram de ódio, e Severus levou as mãos até o nó, pretendendo desfazê-lo. "Ah", ela fez expressão de quem se lembrava de algo, "Não, querido, acho que não", e, sacudindo a varinha outra vez, algemou-o. Apoiando as duas mãos em seu peito, empurrou-o sobre a cama, os olhos dele se encheram de fúria sob as sobrancelhas negras unidas no centro da testa. Severus arqueou o corpo tentando se libertar, mas ela o prendeu pelos pulsos na guarda da cama. Lily sentou-se graciosamente sobre o colchão gasto e inclinou-se na direção do membro ereto, que envolveu com uma mão, sentindo o calor, a firmeza, sentindo os próprios mamilos mais eretos do que nunca. Movimentou a mão para cima e para baixo, e tudo o que ele podia fazer era gemer debilmente através da mordaça e jogar os quadris para frente, na direção da mão dela. Lily sorria, como uma boa garota. Sorria sempre, ao vê-lo sendo humilhado. Sorria o tempo todo enquanto o masturbava, até quase fazê-lo gozar. Ela o conhecia muito bem, a ponto de saber quando parar. Sorriu enquanto ouvia os gemidos de frustração abafados pela mordaça. Ficou de pé e caminhou lenta e sensualmente até estar bem diante do campo de visão dele. Então, começou a despir-se, mantendo os olhos nele o tempo todo, sempre sorrindo. Condescendente. Adorando a forma faminta com que ele a olhava. Ela sabia o quanto era irresistível, com seu corpo perfeito de cintura fina e cruvas exatas, de cabelos vermelhos e pele muito alva. Primeiro, deixou cair as alças do vestido, que escorregou, revelando os seios, os mamilos rosados, eretos. Acariciou-os lentamente, acariciou todo o próprio corpo enquanto ficava nua. Meteu os dedos no próprio sexo, coberto por pêlos ruivos e crespos, mordeu o lábio para não gritar, gemeu baixinho de prazer. Severus, deitado impotente na cama, enlouquecia de frustração. Ela deitou-se sobre ele, desabotoou sua camisa, escorregou a calça pernas abaixo, sempre roçando alguma parte de seu corpo no dele. Ele gemia e rosnava, se contorcia e lutava para escapar, o tempo todo dardejando ódio e desejo pelos olhos negros.

"Adoro ver você assim, Sev", ela sussurou no ouvido dele, tendo todo o cuidado de, ao deitar-se sobre ele, encaixar o membro bem no meio das coxas, roçando de leve no sexo úmido dela. "Exatamente no seu lugar." O ódio nos olhos dele aumentou ao mesmo tempo em que ele se contorcia mais, esforçando-se para penetrá-la. "Adoro esmagar sua arrogância, adoro fazer desaparecer esse arzinho superior da sua cara", ela confessou, estendendo a mão para o criado-mudo ao lado da cama e alcançando um cigarro, que acendeu com a varinha, ainda deitada sobre ele. Deixou que ele se movimentasse, esfregando o pênis para cima e para baixo no meio das coxas dela. Sorriu. Deu uma longa tragada, parecendo completamente indiferente ao que ele fazia. Até que ele conseguiu encaixar a cabeça do pênis na entrada de seu sexo. Então, ela imediatamente se arrastou alguns centímetros para a a frente.

"Não", ela disse, franzindo a testa. "Só quando eu permitir", ela deixou claro, tornando a encaixar o membro dele entre as coxas. Severus deixou escapar um ganido abafado de frustração. "Um pouco animado demais, não estamos?", ela perguntou, levando o cigarro âoca outra vez até que sua ponta ficasse bem vermelha. Então, simplesmente esmagou-a no peito dele. Deixou-a ali por dois, três, quatro segundos, enquanto ele gemia, agora, de dor, e o cheiro de queimado se erguia no ar. Ele contorcia-se outra vez debaixo dela, mas também era de dor. Quando Lily finalmente ergueu o cigarro, a marca vermelha, perfeitamente redonda, estava bem visível sobre a pele pálida, um pouco acima do mamilo direito. Ele ofegava e o suor escorria por sua testa. A pequena ruga tornou a surgir entre as sobrancelhas ruivas.

"Ah, Sev", ela disse, afastando os cabelos dele da face suada. "Pobrezinho." Limpou a testa com a mão e beijou-o ternamente ali. Beijou-o outra vez e outra, até que a respiração dele se acalmasse. Então, notando as pálpebras fechadas e o semblante calmo na face dele, ela sorriu, feliz. Deixou-se escorregar para o lado, para longe dele. A ereção havia diminuído, e ela estendeu a mão para o pênis quase flácido. Ele gemeu de prazer. Ela sorriu outra vez. Inseriu os dedos dentro do próprio sexo novamente, estava, agora, mais excitada do que nunca. Besuntou os dedos, a palma da mão com o resultado dessa excitação, e com ela envolveu o pênis, rapidamente endurecendo outra vez. Ela tornou a ouvir os gemidos abafados dele, enquanto Severus erguia os quadris, forçando o membro rígido contra a mão dela. É, pobrezinho, era o que ele era. Lily sorriu. Deslizou a mão bem lentamente por todo o comprimento do pênis, da base, mergulhada em pêlos negros e ásperos, até a ponta, sentindo a pele mover-se sobre a carne enrijecida. Sentia que ela mesma poderia gozar a qualquer instante, sem sequer precisar se tocar. Quando ele estava a ponto de explodir ela parou, mais uma vez. Ouviu os gemidos frustados, sorriu. Deitou-se sobre ele, pressionando os seios redondos, os mamilos, sobre o peito dele,. Severus agitou os braços, tentando se libertar, ela sorriu e mordiscou a orelha dele. Acariciou o peito, depositou um beijo sobre a pequena queimadura redonda, deixou a língua descansar ali para acalmar a ferida. Então, movimentando-se para baixo, beijou e lambeu todo o corpo dele. Severus provavelmente sabia o que viria, porque estava imóvel, exceto pela garganta, que emitia pequenos rosnados. Então, aconteceu: os lábios dela encontraram a ponta de seu membro, ele imediatamente deixou escapar toda a frustração e o desejo, gemendo alto e tentando enfiar-se todo dentro da boca que o provocava. Ela se afastou e sorriu, olhando-o nos olhos, adorando ver a súplica, o desejo e o ódio bem claros nas íris negras. Lambeu-o de cima a baixo, deixando o pênis completamente lambuzado. Envolveu-o com os lábios, sugando e lambendo ao mesmo tempo. Olhando-o nos olhos e sorrindo, então, chupando novamente, com pressão cada vez maior, até que ele arqueou o corpo e explodiu. Ela engoliu até a última gota, lambendo os lábios. Deitou-se sobre ele outra vez. Livrou-o da mordaça e o beijou, fazendo-o engolir o resultado do próprio prazer. Ele sentiu nojo e tentou interromper o beijo, mas suas mãos ainda estavam presas e ela era forte. Lily continuou beijando-o por um longo tempo, cada vez mais lentamente, percorrendo o interior da boca dele com a língua, até que restasse apenas o gosto essencial dela, até que ele a beijasse de volta, preguiçosamente, de olhos fechados porque estava exausto. Ela libertou suas mãos, finalmente, e tudo o que ele foi capaz de fazer foi envolvê-la frouxamente antes de adormecer ali, agarrado a ela.

oOo

Ele devia sentir ódio. E sentia, realmente. Jamais pensou que pudesse chegar a odiar Lily algum dia, mas ela havia conseguido, afinal, depois de anos. Severus, porém, odiava ainda mais o quanto havia se tornado dependente dela. Odiava-a, e a si mesmo. Cerrou os punhos, franziu a testa, ainda de olhos fechados. Estava sozinho na cama, mas ela ainda estava por ali, porque sentia o cheiro de café fresco bem próximo. Odiou-se mais um pouco por não ser capaz de resistir, como sempre. De fingir que não precisava dela. Abriu os olhos. Sentada em uma cadeira ao lado da cama, xícara nas mãos, ela o fitava com aqueles olhos verdes infernais, que o dominavam e tiravam sua razão. Calada. Ela o analisou por um tempo que pareceu infinito, de forma fria e indiferente enquanto mexia o café com uma colher. Dissecando-o, ele sabia. Rasgando todos os mínimos cantos de sua alma de forma que pudesse dominá-lo ainda mais completamente.

"Ah, Sev", ela suspirou de repente, e seu rosto assumiu aquela expressão de compaixão que só ela sabia usar sem que se tornasse humilhante - embora, nos últimos anos, fossem cada vez mais raras as vezes em que ela a usasse. Largou a xícara no criado-mudo, com tanto ímpeto que metade do líquido espirrou para fora e molhou os papéis sobre o móvel. Ela se ajoelhou ao lado da cama e beijou-o. Ternamente. Lily era completamente imprevisível, o que só fazia aumentar sua insegurança, piorando tudo. Mas naquele exato instante Severus não conseguia sentir muita raiva, porque ela lhe dava aquele tipo de beijo que o fazia relaxar e flutuar. Beijos curtos, somente sobre os lábios, um pouco mais demorados, com a boca entreaberta de forma que ele podia apenas provar o gosto dela. Ela deitou-se ao lado dele na cama, e foi com uma facilidade irritante que ele buscou o espaço junto aos seios dela. Como se fosse ali seu lugar. Dominado. Cansado, ele suspirou. Afastou-se e se ergueu sobre um cotovelo, fitando-a, de cabeça baixa. Estava tão irritado e definitivamente cansado daqueles joguinhos estúpidos, naquele instante, ele pensou, analisando os nós dos dedos como se fossem a coisa mais interessante do mundo. Espiou-a por baixo dos cabelos que caíam sobre o rosto.

"Por que não podemos ser normais algum dia, Lily?", murmurou, com as sobrancelhas unidas no centro da testa.

"Simplesmente não podemos. Você não pode ser normal, Sev", ela disse ternamente, alisando os cabelos dele para trás. "Pode?", então, ela mesma respondeu, com ar triste, sacudindo a cabeça: "Não pode. Você não sabe amar."

"Claro que sei!"

"Não sabe", ela repetiu. "Não sabe e nós sabemos bem o porquê, conhecemos sua história, sabemos do pequeno monstrinho que Eileen e Tobias Snape criaram..."

"Pare com isso", ele a interrompeu.

Ela sorriu daquela forma irritantemente condescendente.

"Posso mudar", ele disse.

"Não sei se pode, nem sei se quero", ela beijou a testa pálida, o nariz, os lábios. "Quero você exatamente assim. Doente."

Ele suspirou, sentando-se de pernas cruzadas sobre o colchão fino coberto por um lençol puído. Alcançou o maço de cigarros sobre o criado mudo, pegou um e ofereceu outro a ela.

"Já tenho o James, entende?", ela disse, minutos depois, soltando a fumaça por entre os lábios entreabertos.

Severus encolheu-se, desviou os olhos para a parede e tragou profundamente seu cigarro, lutando para parecer indiferente, embora um pequeno tremor nos dedos fosse claramente visível.

"Ele é alguém perfeitamente normal. Bobinho, até, eu diria. Crianção. Mas normal. E eu _o amo_. E ele _me ama_, eu sei."

Severus bufou, expelindo a fumaça.

"Por que ele, Lily? Não entendo ele entre você e eu, nunca entendi."

"Não tem mesmo como entender", ela deu de ombros. "Quantas vezes eu já te respondi isso? O Sr. Inteligência não entende algumas coisas. Amor, por exemplo."

Ele suspirou outra vez, claramente contrariado.

"De novo essa conversa."

"Porque é a verdade, ora. James me dá uma porção de coisas que você jamais poderia. Ele me ama. Ele me faz feliz."

Severus encolheu-se mais um pouco, tragando sofregamente seu cigarro.

"Amor...", ele disse, com a voz trêmula. "Que coisa mais piegas."

"Muito bem, então", ela disse, sem se abalar. "Ele tem muito dinheiro, e olha só pra esse quarto. Um lixo completo. Posso apresentá-lo pros meus amigos, pra sociedade, enquanto que você...", e a sobrancelha erguida e o arzinho de zombaria no rosto dela completavam o pensamento. Mas ela ainda o reforçou, sorrindo: "Ranhoso."

"Isso não é engraçado", ele disse por entre os dentes cerrados, rapidamente perdendo toda a cor do rosto, dando as costas a ela, colocando as pernas para fora da cama. Com os dedos trêmulos esmagou o cigarro no cinzeiro com a mesma vontade que tinha de esmagar a cabeça dela naquele instante.

Ela riu suavemente.

"Eu achei bastante engraçado."

"Posso... posso procurar outra pessoa, você sabe", ele disse, ainda virado para o outro lado. Lily hesitou, o rosto perdeu o ar de riso e um pouco da cor. Mas ela se recompôs rapidamente, arrastou-se de joelhos sobre o colchão e enlaçou o pescoço dele com os braços.

"Você não vai encontrar outra, Sev. E sabe disso. Nenhuma outra mulher conseguiria nem mesmo pensar em te beijar. Além disso, só eu consigo entender você", ela disse, e beijou-o apaixonadamente na face, no pescoço, na orelha.

Deus, como ela era insuportável.

"Eu te odeio tanto, Lily. Tanto."

Ela sorriu.

"Até pode tentar se enganar, Sev, mas você precisa de mim. Não é capaz de viver se eu não estiver por perto. Sabemos disso, também."

"Odeio."

Ela o beijou outra vez.

"Você está brincando com fogo."

"Desde quando tenho medo disso?", ela disse, docemente, como se apresentasse um fato tão óbvio que não precisava ser provado.

"Eu vou mostrar. Você vai ver só, vou lhe dar muito motivo pra sentir medo."

"Claro, claro que vai, meu cachorrinho", ela sussurrou, escorregando as mãos para baixo. "E você vai fazer o quê, vai me morder?", ela perguntou, alcançando o membro dele, começando a acariciá-lo lentamente, adorando a sensação dele endurecendo tão rapidamente sob seus dedos.

Severus ofegou, tentou ficar de pé mas ela o impediu. Agilmente sentou-se sobre as pernas dele, de forma que seu sexo úmido acolhesse o membro dele, ele gemeu e suspirou de prazer. Mas a forma como ela o beijou não era nada mais do que apaixonada. Carinhosa.

"Lily", ele sussurrou, olhando dentro dos olhos dela, "eu posso. Eu sei. Eu amo... amo você."

Ela sorriu, como se faz quando se acha graça da bobagem que uma criança acabou de dizer.

"Vou provar. Um dia... você vai ver só."

oOo

Severus Snape era um completo desastre no que dizia respeito a expressar seus sentimentos - ou mesmo chegar a compreendê-los.

Não que ele se importasse muito com o fato usualmente, mas 'usual' era o último adjetivo que poderia ser aplicado à situação que era obrigado a encarar naquele momento. E ele estava simplesmente em pânico. O primeiro namoro dela havia sido uma experiência traumática para ele: se perder Lily para Hogwarts, quando estava acostumado a tê-la sempre toda para si, havia sido muitíssimo dolorido, perder os poucos minutos que lhe restavam a sós para aquele menino mais velho da Corvinal tinha sido um pesadelo. Apesar de parecer interminável, o pesadelo chegou a um fim - apenas para ameaçar se repetir naquele momento, quando ela se despedia, de forma íntima _demais_ na opinião de Severus, do monitor bonitão, um sextanista da Grifinória. Severus sentiu-se queimando por dentro, de ciúmes, de inveja, ao ver outro rapaz tocando-a da forma que ele gostaria. Da perspectiva de noites solitárias e cheias de rancor passadas na Biblioteca, e daquelas preenchidas por risadas ruidosas e maldosas, gastas com seus amigos da Sonserina. Lily e os amigos, cada um o satisfazia de forma diferente, e para reforçar a contradição, um lado simplesmente não podia ouvir falar um do outro. Desprezavam-se. Fosse da forma que fosse, com eles, Severus sentia-se cheio de poder e importância. Lily era linda, inteligente, e chamava a atenção de todos - e simplesmente se interessava por ele. Sem que ele compreendesse exatamente o porquê, apenas estar ao lado dela o deixava realizado, e por isso ele queria mais e mais, queria-a para sempre, e aquela vontade o consumia com intensidade cada vez maior.

De forma que, quando ela se viu sozinha nos corredores, no começo daquela noite gelada de inverno, pouco depois do Ano Novo, ouviu os passos dele a seguindo, furtivos, hesitantes. Passos que ela havia se acostumado a ouvir atrás dela, como uma sombra sonora, por anos sem conta. Sorriu quando tirou um maço de cigarros do bolso interno das vestes e o acendeu, e sorria quando se virou para ele e acenou, "Sev".

"Oi", ele murmurou, aproximando-se com a cabeça levemente inclinada para baixo, de forma que seus cabelos caíam sobre o rosto. Como sempre, ela sorriu outra vez, e colocou-os para trás da orelha enquanto dava uma tragada.

Automaticamente ele baixou os olhos para os lábios dela, rubros e carnudos, formando um pequeno 'o' em torno do cigarro, primeiro o sorvendo e então, soltando a fumaça. Hipnotizado. Despertou quando ela lhe passou o cigarro e tomou lentamente a direção de uma janela. Severus fumou com sofreguidão a fim de tentar diminuir um pouco o nervosismo e a frustração, mas logo se deu conta de que seria impossível fazê-los cessar com um subterfúgio barato. Ele _precisava_ fazer alguma coisa para impedir que o pesadelo se repetisse, concluiu, passando o cigarro de volta para ela, e também para... para... diabos, praguejou em pensamento enquanto franzia a testa. Para que ela soubesse de que forma, exatamente, ele a queria. Mas como, exatamente, _dizer_ a ela? Aquela não era a primeira vez que se decidia, aah, definitivamente não. Mas teria de ser a última, ele pensou, recordando-se do monitor da Grifinória, da forma como ele a estreitava nos braços... como se lesse seus pensamentos ela simplesmente jogou no chão o cigarro, ainda na metade, e esmagou-o com o bico do sapato. E abraçou Severus impetuosamente.

"O que é que você tem essa noite, Sev?", ela sussurrou em seu ouvido.

Era tão normal que existisse toda aquela proximidade física. Ela já existia no princípio, antes de Lily crescer e se tornar tão mais bonita, tão desejável. Só havia se tornado mais complicado retribuir sem se trair. Ainda mais quando os lábios dela tocavam sua face, como acontecia naquele exato instante. Ele inspirou profundamente e retribuiu o beijo, então, a sensação ácida de perdê-la, e tê-la que ver com outro o assaltou de repente. Olhando nos olhos dela obrigou-se outra vez a fazer alguma coisa, qualquer coisa, para impedir que a história se repetisse. Sentiu a pressão de perdê-la empurrando-o para a frente. Não havia outra maneira, ele _precisaria_ correr o risco de uma rejeição, do ridículo, o que fosse. Ela estendeu uma mão e colocou, outra vez, o cabelo dele para trás da orelha, o toque da pele dela contra a sua carregando a tensão de mil volts de eletricidade. Como se essa eletricidade tomasse conta de seu corpo, e o fizesse se movimentar, ele roçou os lábios na face dela outra vez. Aquilo era fácil, era algo que ele sabia e vinha fazendo há muito tempo. Respirou fundo outra vez e deslizou a boca até o canto dos lábios dela, sentindo a ansiedade quase o paralisar em contraste com a forma como se sentira há apenas dois segundos. Ela hesitou por um instante, e, como se refletisse a indecisão dela, Severus se afastou, pálido, comprimindo os lábios e visivelmente em pânico. Ela o fitava sem desviar os olhos, estavam tão próximos que ele era capaz de ver as abas das narinas dela tremendo. Suas pupilas se dilatando. O que Severus não sabia era que, apesar de seu cabelo sujo e dos dentes um pouco tortos, a intensidade dos olhos negros, o nariz e a pele pálida exerciam um certo efeito sobre ela.

Lily passou os braços em volta do pescoço dele e beijou-o em cheio na boca. Simplesmente uma daquelas atitudes inexplicáveis que lhe ocorriam, ó vezes, simplesmente porque havia lhe dado vontade. Sentiu o gosto do cigarro se dissipar aos poucos, sentiu-o se atrever mais. Os outros três garotos que havia beijado até então não agiam daquela maneira... rude e meio grosseira, embora fossem quase tão ansiosos quanto Severus. Mas ele era, sem dúvida alguma, o mais intenso de todos. Aquilo não era novidade alguma, ela pensou com a pequena parte de seu cérebro que ainda raciocinava. Ele nunca havia sido como os outros, e era daquela forma exata que gostava dele.

oOo

"Me desculpa!"

Ela deu-lhe as costas, caminhando na direção do corredor mal-iluminado.

"Lily..."

Ela trazia uma ruga entre as sobrancelhas quando voltou a encará-lo.

"Dormir no chão, Sev? Você ia mesmo fazer isso?"

Ele comprimiu os lábios e baixou a cabeça, escondendo-se atrás dos cabelos, então murmurou que sim, ele realmente pretendia fazer aquilo se ela não o desculpasse.

"Isso é tão... doente."

"Então, me desculpa! Vamos voltar... vamos voltar a ser... amigos. Por favor, Lily."

Ela virou as costas para ele outra vez.

"Não foi nada bonito o que você fez. Você sabe disso, Sev. Não sabe?"

"Mas eu já lhe disse... Esquece isso, Lily. Por favor."

"Não dá pra esquecer certas coisas", ela disse, num tom de voz gelado. "Sangue-ruim... na frente de todo mundo!", então, indignado.

Virou-se para ele outra vez. Parecia completamente arrasado com a possibilidade de perdê-la, parecia tão pequeno, todo encolhido daquela forma. Miserável. Severus, com quem crescera e de quem conhecia os segredos. Sentiu pena do que viu, ao mesmo tempo em que quase deu outra vez aquele pequeno sorriso completamente inexplicável e absurdo que dera aquela tarde, ao vê-lo sendo humilhado e, droga, ela suspirou, levando uma lição. Forçou-se a ficar séria e cruzou os braços, encarando-o. Ele arriscou mais alguns passos na direção dela, murmurando incoerentes pedidos de desculpa. Lily nada respondeu. Ele se aproximou mais e tocou os cabelo com as mãos, implorando-lhe com os olhos, então, roçando os lábios em sua face. Ela se sentiu relaxar e suspirou, mesmo que não pretendesse. Deixou que ele lhe beijasse as têmporas, as maçãs do rosto, sentindo-se arrepiar, sentindo a raiva ir e vir, diminuir e crescer e quase desaparecer. Sentiu a mão dele tateando em busca da sua, tocando-a, hesitante. Sentiu os olhos negros a fitando intensamente. Severus sussurrou:

"Me desculpa."

"Você tem que me prometer, Sev. Vai mudar de uma vez por todas. Já agüentei desculpas demais sobre você ainda andar com esses seus... amigos idiotas!"

"Mas, Lily... eles são da Sonserina... _eu_ sou um Sonserino... como você queria que... que as coisas fossem?"

"Ah, você sabe muito bem o que eu quero dizer. Artes das Trevas, desprezar os outros sem motivo algum, que seja. Você sabe o quanto detesto isso, não sabe? Essas coisas... estragam você."

Ele suspirou, detestava aquelas discussões que não levavam a lugar algum, mas Lily parecia simplesmente irredutível naquela noite.

"As coisas simplesmente não vão voltar a ser o que eram depois do que você fez", ela disse, enfática. "Não dá pra fingir que nada aconteceu. Eu...", ela se interrompeu, mordeu o lábio, respirou fundo e continuou, "eu acho que prefiro que não vejam mais a gente andando juntos por aí, depois dessa", ela disse, parecendo vagamente culpada por um segundo.

Severus diria qualquer coisa para não perdê-la, de forma que foi muito fácil concordar - até porque o arranjo era perfeito para ele também: o aspirante a Comensal da Morte não precisaria mais ser visto em público com a sangue-ruim, e só deus sabia o quanto a pressão estava aumentando sobre ele nos últimos meses, e ela só tendia a crescer ainda mais.

"E se eu ficar sabendo de mais uma das suas, Sev... está tudo acabado. Pra sempre."

Ele acenou com a cabeça. Alguns dias mais tarde, seria relativamente fácil convencer alguns de seus amigos mais próximos a não se exibirem mais pelo castelo: todos se surpreenderiam com a inteligência de Snape ao dizer que não deviam arriscar um plano maior, servir ao Lord, traindo-se por tão pouco, exibindo-se debaixo das barbas de Dumbledore. De forma que, daquela noite em diante, Lily jamais viu ou ouviu falar de Snape envolvido com as Artes das Trevas novamente, por anos. Ela sabia que ele carregava algo de soturno em si mesmo, e por mais que o compreendesse, nunca era capaz de dizer onde acabava o sombro próprio dele e onde começava a influência das Artes das Trevas. Sem esperar mais, ele se aproximou mais e beijou-a na boca. Havia descoberto como o ato de beijá-la era simples, agora que sabia que ela o aceitava - porque simplesmente não precisava dizer coisa alguma. Demonstrava sem se revelar por completo. Naquela noite, porém, Lily ainda sentiu uma pequena e última onda de raiva avançar antes de se entregar, e fez questão de deixar claro, não correspondendo ao beijo num primeiro momento. Ouviu um pequeno gemido dolorido escapar dos lábios dele, e foi só então que o beijou de volta.

oOo

O passo seguinte aconteceu naturalmente.

Foi no final das férias de verão daquele ano, 1976 - no final porque ele precisou se comportar de forma exemplar durante um mês e meio para que retornassem ao ponto exato em que haviam parado antes da última briga. Estavam os dois sozinhos em casa, o Sr. e a Sra. Evans haviam se conformado com o fato da filha pertencer ao Mundo Mágico, agora, e ter outros interesses que não um simples parque de diversões trouxa, que era pra onde estavam levando a outra filha, Petúnia, naquela noite. Severus Snape era simplesmente parte daquele novo Mundo, por isso, nada mais natural do que ele estivesse sempre com ela. O rapaz, que freqüentava a casa há anos, era como se fosse o irmão mágico de Lily - ou, ao menos, era o que pensavam. O tempo estava quente, o ar, parado. A única luz a entrar pela janela era a luz fria e insuficiente das estrelas, como se nem mesmo a lua e seu lado negro quisessem presenciar aquele instante. Mas não era necessária luz alguma, porque ele já conhecia os detalhes do corpo dela, pelo tato, há meses. Faltava apenas aquele passo.

Os pais dela se enganavam, no entanto, quando pensavam que Lily deixara todo o mundo trouxa para trás: o disco de uma banda trouxa de rock tocava no quarto, bem baixinho. Deitados sobre o tapete gasto, olhos nos olhos, mãos entrelaçadas. A mão direita dela descansava sobre o peito magro dele. Severus, meio hesitante, meio atrevido, colocou sua mão livre na cintura dela. Sobre a pele, quente, mais suave do que qualquer outra coisa que ele já houvesse sentido. Ela suspirou, de forma que ele jamais houvesse, também, ouvido antes. Havia algo de gemido e de pedido naquele suspiro. Por um segundo ele pensou que não seria capaz de ir além, teve a clara noção de que era um atrevimento grande, mas tão grande... ela era tão linda, desejada por pelo menos metade dos garotos da escola; e simplesmente demais para ele, claro que ela jamais permitiria qualquer coisa mais... mas então, a mão dela sobre seu peito agarrou a camiseta gasta e desbotada. Severus sequer pensou no que fazia quando apoiou-se sobre os dois cotovelos e posicionou-se sobre ela. Mergulhou nos olhos verdes, e eles eram tão lindos, tão perfeitos que ele sentiu-se doer, rasgar-se por dentro - a queria tanto, e não somente naquele instante, daquela forma, mas temeu jamais poder tê-la realmente, por infinitos motivos nos quais não queria pensar naquele momento.

Ela se sentia tonta e quente com a intensidade e a forma como ele a olhava, sempre havia se sentido, mas agora... tão próximo que todos os detalhes de seu rosto eram visíveis mesmo sob a luz fraca das estrelas. Tão próximo que era impossível negar qualquer detalhe da anatomia dele. Ela suspirou daquela forma nova, outra vez. Era sorte que estivesse deitada ou seria capaz de desabar no chão, sentia-se mole e quente, embora atrevida e perfeitamente segura do que queria. Ela não era ingênua nem inocente, embora ainda não houvesse se entregado a um rapaz. Mas sentia vontade de saber como era, não ia negar... simplesmente havia mudado de idéia sobre seu primeiro namorado rápido demais para que aquilo acontecesse com ele. Severus... bom, ele tinha estado sempre ali. Não estava acontecendo _rápido_, de forma alguma. Além disso, quem seria mais indicado do que a pessoa que a iniciara em um novo mundo, quando ainda eram crianças? Aquele que a conhecia há anos, que soubera de seu segredo bruxo ainda entre os trouxas, e de sua vida trouxa quando já viviam entre bruxos. Havia uma certa lógica que fosse Severus. Mas não havia muito espaço para a lógica naquele instante. Quando ele finalmente a beijou, foi com voracidade surpreendente, até para ela mesma, que Lily retribuiu. Ouviu um pequeno gemido deixando os lábios dele, sentiu-o deitando-se e se acomodando sobre ela, sentiu o membro dele, maior e mais duro do que parecia ser normalmente, se insinuando contra seu sexo. Que latejava e queria mais. Parecia tão errado de certa forma mas era o que ela queria. Afastou as pernas para recebê-lo melhor. Suspirou outra vez quando sentiu as mãos dele avançando por baixo da camiseta, estômago acima, até alcançarem seus seios. Ali, ele parou, como se não soubesse como ou mesmo se poderia avançar. Ela própria se despiu e, apoiando a mão sobre a dele, deixou claro que queria que a tocasse. Era bom, mas ela não ia negar, também, que imaginava que um rapaz não devesse ser... grosseiro, daquela forma. Mas ela sabia como era Severus. Sempre sabia. Não era como os outros. E era por aquele motivo que gostava tanto dele. Puxou a camiseta dele para cima, conhecia aquele corpo magro de outros verões, era tão familiar, sentiu-se segura que fosse ele, ali. Era idiota mas precisava sentir-se pelo menos um pouco segura naquele momento de passagem. Mas não houve tempo para admirá-lo porque Severus agora se esfregava contra seu corpo, contra seu sexo que latejava. A música ainda tocava, o ar estava quente e as estrelas tremulavam sobre o fundo profundamente negro. Segurou-o pela nuca e o forçou a se aproximar, abriu bem a boca, recebeu a língua dele, arrepiou-se mais. Deu-se conta do quão arrepiados estavam seus mamilos, era engraçado aquilo, ela devaneou por um instante, fitando o céu de cabeça para baixo e tentando não pensar muito nos dedos que desciam o zíper de sua calça, ou a curiosidade poderia subitamente perder para o medo e a razão. Ouviu um segundo zíper sendo aberto, e logo o peso do corpo dele estava sobre o dela outra vez. E já era tudo tão familiar. Levou ambas as mãos para baixo, escorregando a calça dele pelas pernas, queria sentir mais, saber como era. Simplesmente queria. Ele gemeu alto em seu ouvido, apertou seus seios, jogou os quadris para a frente. Ela gemeu em resposta, sentia-se quente, cheia de uma fome estranha, que os olhos negros só faziam crescer. Assim como os dedos incertos que se insinuavam pela calça aberta, agora. Quando as pontas daqueles dedos tocaram seu sexo, ainda que por cima da calcinha, ela soube: era aquilo que queria, e só mais, muito mais, a acalmaria. Teve medo por um instante mas se obrigou a recordar: era uma Grifinória, não era? Afastou-o para um lado e logo sua calça também jazia no chão, seguida pela roupa de baixo. Lily olhou para o próprio corpo, ainda inegavelmente adolescente, fitou os seios, não eram realmente grandes mas como estavam... sensuais daquela forma, com os bicos rosados arrepiados... apreciou sua cintura fina, os pêlos ruivos cobrindo o sexo. Deu-se conta do quão bonita era. E, pensou, corando, atraente. Sem sombra de dúvida. Os olhos desceram para o volume que escapava da calça dele, ela levou as mãos para baixo outra vez, ele a ajudou, e estavam nus, ele sobre ela. Severus hesitou por um instante, encarando-a, como se pedisse permissão para ir além. Ela viu a surpesa e a fome, a mesma que ela sentia, nos olhos dele. Suspirando, estirou-se sobre o tapete e puxou-o para si. Afastou as pernas o máximo que conseguiu, mas antes mesmo já o sentia a invadindo. Ele era, oh, como era, grosseiro e inexperiente, mas havia algo de ancestral naquele ato, de forma que ele jamais daria completamente errado. Mesmo que doesse, um pouco, mesmo que ela tivesse gritado de susto e dor. Ele parou de se mover, encarou-a, receoso, mas a dor foi se dissolvendo e ela o beijou, e o beijo agora era terno.

Ele voltou a se mover para dentro dela, cada vez mais rápido e murmurando frases mais e mais incoerentes. E tudo terminou tão rapidamente, e de forma tão anticlimática, que ela, a princípio, não teve muita certeza se havia realmente acontecido. Mas o sangue dela e o sêmen dele, misturados, escorrendo pelo meio das pernas enquanto o disco ainda tocava, eram prova mais do que suficiente que, mais uma vez, nada seria como antes. Sentiu-o caindo de cansaço sobre seu corpo. Ela gostava tanto dele... ainda, apesar de tudo. Gostava de uma maneira que parecia errada a olhos alheios, tão opostos, tão diferentes, mas que a ela era absolutamente certa. Além disso, só ela o compreedia, e ela era a única pessoa que ele possuía no mundo todo. Estendeu uma mão, e acariciou os cabelos dele. Estavam os dois suados, e agora, que a animação havia passado, ela se sentia dolorida. Nada seria como antes... ela franziu a testa.

"Sev", Lily chamou, e surpreendeu-se com a forma como sua voz parecia distante e satisfeita.

"Hmmm?", ele perguntou, erguendo a cabeça.

Parecia tão relaxado e satisfeito, dois adjetivos tão raramente aplicados a Severus Snape.

"Você não se importa... de fazer... isso, com uma sangue-ruim?", ela perguntou, e mesmo saciada não podia deixar de colocar uma nota de desafio na voz.

Ele abriu a boca e não encontrou palavras a princípio. Ela percebia, hoje, a luta clara dentro dele refletindo-se em seu rosto. E ele respondeu, mais uma vez, que não fazia diferença. Ela não soube explicar, naquele instante, o pequeno sorriso ácido e vitorioso que surgiu em seus lábios - além do fato de saber que ele mentia, se não mais a ela, a ele mesmo. De qualquer forma, Lily ainda possuía alguma pureza, porque tudo o que disse foi "isso é tão incoerente, tão errado, tão doente", antes de beijá-lo na testa.

oOo

O sexto ano passou como um borrão indefinido e veloz.

Aquele estranho envolvimento ia e vinha, ameaçava se romper, apenas para tornar a se fortalecer na semana seguinte. Jamais, porém, tornava-se algo definitivo. Severus sentia-se frustrado porque, agora, tinha certeza de que ela era a única garota que queria. Mas ela jamais tentara aprofundar o que tinham, e ele se tornava cada vez mais inseguro. Era porque era feio. Porque não era suficiente para ela. Existiam milhares de explicações e uma pequena dúvida: garotas direitas costumavam sair por aí beijando o mesmo rapaz, por meses e meses, mesmo que não quisessem nada mais sério? Ou até mesmo... dois, na mesma época, como havia acontecido na segunda visita a Hogsmeade? Não que a resposta fizesse diferença pra ele, no final, porque a queria e quereria sempre, da maneira que fosse.

Lily sentia-se extremamente confusa - para começar, não sabia nem mesmo descrever seus sentimentos por Severus. Sentia carinho mas algum ressentimento. Sentia-se sufocada pela intensidade dele, ao mesmo tempo em que a desejava. E ela sempre tivera um vago sonho infantil de se casar, exatamente como os pais, e não conseguia descobrir onde aquele envolvimento com Severus se encaixava naquele sonho. Por que não estavam _namorando_, como poderiam, se ele a havia ofendido, e se o grupo a que ela pertencia representava tudo o que ele mais abominava, e vice-versa? Às vezes ela simplesmente não dava a mínima para o fato, ó vezes, porém, ele tornava-se grande a ponto de ser impossível ignorar. Além disso, ele sequer a havia pedido formalmente em namoro, e era muito fácil desconfiar que fosse por orgulho - ela ainda era uma... uma... sangue-ruim, afinal, pensava, arfando de raiva. De qualquer forma, Severus, tão rancoroso e amargo, estava longe de ser o tipo que sempre havia imaginado como marido. E sempre que ela concluía, então, que grande perda de tempo era insistirem naquela história, ela parecia relembrar as coisas que a atraíam, sua seriedade e mistério, seus olhos, sua inteligência, a forma como a fazia se sentir quando a tocava. E se as primeiras vezes não a haviam empolgado, depois de meses de prática ela podia dizer com certeza que adorava aquelas noites furtivas, escuras e silenciosas exceto pelos gemidos, em salas vazias, onde se revelavam por inteiro um ao outro. Ansiava por elas. Dizia a si mesma que era apenas um sonho idiota de criança, afinal - a mesma criança que, até os nove anos de idade, sonhara com um pônei. Apenas para descobrir o quão mais interessante podia ser uma vassoura.

E a cada fim que se revelava impossível, ela ia se envolvendo mais e mais, quase sem perceber. Quanto a ele, estava envolvido desde sempre, não havia novidade alguma no fato.

A única mudança a acontecer foi Severus, ainda que esquisito e ridicularizado por todos, tornar-se mais seguro de si mesmo. Mudar em relação a ela. Não hesitava mais tanto em lhe dizer certas coisas, tornara-se mais exigente, mais atrevido, embora o medo de perdê-la ainda fosse muito forte e claro.

oOo

"Sou... uma mancha em sua vida perfeita, não sou, Lily?", ele perguntou, de cenho fechado, esmagando o cigarro na mureta e fitando o pôr-do sol do alto da torre de astronomia num fim de tarde quente, logo no começo do sétimo ano.

"Por que diz isso, Sev?", ela perguntou docemente, apertando a mão dele.

"Você faz questão de esconder... o que temos."

Ela imediatamente tornou-se tão séria quanto ele, quase enraivecida. Estreitou os olhos.

"Eu já lhe disse. Disse durante todo o último ano. A culpa foi toda sua."

Ele suspirou, se encolheu, arriscou uma olhadela de lado para ela.

"Você não vai esquecer nunca?"

Ela sacudiu a cabeça.

"Posso perdoar, mas não esquecer. Aquilo me fez abrir os olhos, Sev. Sobre o que importa pra você."

"Mas e se... e se aquilo não tivesse acontecido? Você me assumiria pros seus amigos? Ou continuaria nos escondendo, como um segredo... sujo?"

Ela sorriu e piscou docemente.

"Mas você não faz exatamente a mesma coisa, Sev? Você me esconde. Me diz, você me apresentaria pros seus amigos? Sustentaria o que sente por mim na frente deles?"

Ele comprimiu os lábios e voltou a fitar a paisagem, agora escurecendo rapidamente.

"Soube que está andando com... Potter, agora", ele disse, retorcendo a boca de desprezo.

Ela riu do absurdo do comentário.

"Andando", ela repetiu, em leve tom de deboche. "Os dois monitores-chefes precisam estar juntos durante boa parte do tempo, Severus! Sempre foi assim", apertou a mão dele outra vez. "Que bobagem."

Ele, no entanto, não pareceu concordar pois não estava nem um pouco mais animado quando a encarou.

"Não confio naquele quatro-olhos", ele resmungou.

Ela sacudiu a cabeça, com um ar divertido e despreocupado no rosto.

"Como se eu fosse uma garotinha indefesa e frágil, pronta pra me jogar nos braços fortes do primeiro jogador de quadribol que surgir. Que bobagem, Sev", ela repetiu.

"Não era o que parecia, pelo jeito como você olhava pra ele ontem", Severus resmungou outra vez, mal e mal controlando o tremor de raiva nos lábios.

Ela riu outra vez, mas agora, de forma sarcástica.

"Ainda com essa mania de ficar me espionando pelos corredores, Severus?", e de repente ela se sentiu, outra vez, tão de saco cheio com a sensação de poder que ele achava ter sobre ela - ele ainda era seu melhor amigo, o sexo com ele era excelente, era verdade, ela se sentia atraída por uma porção de coisas nele, mas aquilo não significava absolutamente que ele tinha poder sobre ela, e a sensação de estar sob a vontade dele não parecia certa de forma alguma. E ele precisava entender aquilo, precisava se colocar no seu lugar - ela não pertencia a ele. "Olho pra ele como eu quiser", ela disse, empinando o nariz. "Não estamos namorando, estamos?"

"O problema não é esse; ele é um idiota, Lily!", Severus disse, desesperando-se.

"E se eu não quiser mais considerá-lo um idiota?"

"Não é questão de você achar ou não. Ele é um, e ponto."

Ela sorriu de forma condescendente.

"Podemos estar enganados. Você sabe o que dizem de a seu respeito, não sabe? Esquisito. Repulsivo. Feio. Ran..."

"Não ouse! Pare com isso", ele exclamou, segurando os ombros dela.

Lily retirou as mãos dele com energia.

"Ora, como se atreve...? Digo o que eu quiser, falo com quem quiser. Simplesmente cansei, Severus!"

Ele se encolheu. Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha, sorriu e repetiu:

"Cansei."

"Cansou...?", ele murmurou, sem coragem de concluir o pensamento.

"Cansei de você."

A pouca cor sumiu do rosto dele, e Severus se agarrou com força íureta da torre.

"Você anda exigente demais, Severus. Você não me controla, sabia disso?"

"Não vou deixar."

Ela riu outra vez.

"Como se você pudesse ou não me deixar. Você não manda em mim, Severus! E eu vou te mostrar."

"Não ouse..."

Ela sorriu outra vez, calmamente, aproximou-se dele e o beijou.

oOo

Afastou-se lentamente, segurando os lábios carnudos entre os dentes. Suspirou, satisfeita. Ele beijava bem, muito bem. Devagar, sensualmente, sem nada daquela angústia e tensão e intensidade doentia. Podia dizer até mesmo que havia sido um beijo divertido e leve. É. Ela devia mesmo estar enganada em relação a ele, Lily pensou, encarando os olhos castanho-esverdeados agradavelmente surpresos por trás das lentes dos óculos.

oOo

"Eu não acredito nisso", ele rosnou, por entre os dentes cerrados.

"Como não? Você estava lá. Você viu."

Severus não respondeu nada, e ela sorriu. Ele estava simplesmente horrível, trêmulo, cheio de ultraje e raiva e desejo. Era uma sensação estranha e distorcida, mas ela gostou de vê-lo daquela forma. Gostou de deixar bem claro que faria da sua vida o que bem entendesse. Gostou de vê-lo aprendendo. Sorriu.

Ele estreitou os olhos.

"Você... você fez isso só pra me provocar."

Ela piscou docemente, e sacudiu a cabeça.

"Ele é legal, Sev. De verdade. Gosto dele."

oOo

E logo ela não se viu apenas gostando de James Potter.

Ele era divertido, mais do que qualquer outra coisa. Trazia quase sempre a pele bronzeada por causa da vida ao ar livre jogando quadribol. Aquela era, a bem da verdade, a sensação que ela tinha quando estava com James: voando a toda velocidade sobre uma vassoura. Era tudo tão simples e descomplicado, e atingia e preenchia um lado dela que Severus simplesmente nunca fora nem seria capaz. Ele a fazia rir e Lily se sentia extremamente feliz ao lado dele.

Além de tudo, James, rico, popular e bonitão era, também, o parceiro ideal pra ela sob o ponto de vista de todos os que os conheciam... e Lily começou a pensar se não havia alguma razão naquela opinião geral. Não que se interessasse realmente por dinheiro ou popularidade, mas estavam mesmo se entendendo.

oOo

Então, numa tarde, Lily deu-se conta de que fazia dias que sequer via Severus. Mesmo nas aulas conjuntas ela tivera olhos apenas para James, e Severus nem mesmo havia se atrevido a procurá-la. Ou aquilo... ou tinha se conformado em perder e desistido dela. Franziu a testa. Aquilo não fazia muito o tipo de Severus, mas... e se por acaso fosse verdade? E embora tivesse gostado de vê-lo em seu lugar, não podia dizer que era agradável aquela distância toda. Como ele estaria? Ainda mal, é claro. Provavelmente péssimo. E ela absolutamente não tinha tido a intenção de se envolver com James daquela forma. Simplesmente tinha acontecido, a situação havia escapado por completo ao seu controle... mas ela não tinha culpa. Não tinha culpa de James haver deixado de ser um completo cretino imaturo e se tornado um homem tão interessante. Mas não era culpa de Severus, tampouco, e ele não merecia se acabar por causa daquilo. E ela... sentia falta dele, também. Da sua forma de falar, de seus olhos, seus mistérios. Principalmente dos olhos, tão expressivos e que representavam tanto. Severus parecia tão mais real, mais humano, curtido pela vida ao contrário de James e sua vida fácil de rico, bonito e popular. Severus possuía muito mais profundidade, e ela sentia falta das conversas entremeadas de silêncios longos e significativos enquanto fumavam. Como tinha algum tempo livre depois do fim das aulas, saiu a procura dele nos lugares onde costumavam ficar juntos. Foi muito fácil descobri-lo, debaixo de um enorme carvalho, próximo demais da Floresta Proibida - por esse mesmo motivo, perfeito para que estivessem a sós. Ele estava, como sempre, curvado sobre um livro. Os cabelos caíam sobre o rosto, e ela podia notar, pela forma obstinada com que suas mãos agarravam a grossa capa do volume, que ele não estava em um bom momento. A pequena ruga de preocupação surgiu entre suas sobrancelhas outra vez. Acelerou os passos, que eram quase inaudíveis sobre a grama e, chegando por trás, tapou os olhos dele com as mãos. Ele imediatamente deixou o livro cair, sobressaltado. Mas devia saber que era ela, quem mais o trataria daquela forma tão íntima?

"Me deixa."

"Não", ela disse, dando um beijo estalado no rosto dele.

Severus ergueu as mãos e a forçou a deixá-lo ver, Lily manteve as próprias mãos exatamente sob as dele. Sentiu seu coração se apertar um pouco quando notou que ele evitava olhar pra ela. Baixou os olhos para o livro. Arrepiou-se.

"Não acredito que você está lendo essa droga", ela disse, arrancando o livro de Artes das Trevas das mãos dele e o folheando com raiva. "Só pra me provocar, Sev, é isso?"

Ele deu um risinho sarcástico.

"Caso não tenha notado, Evans, é pra redação que o novo professor pediu pra próxima semana."

"Evans?", ela perguntou, erguendo uma sobrancelha. "Que idiotice é essa?"

"Mas deve andar ocupada demais... saindo com o... Potter, para dar atenção a coisas tão banais quanto aulas."

Ela bufou, olhou outra vez para as páginas amareladas. É, era mesmo para a tal redação - mas a simples possibilidade de ver Severus se emaranhando naquilo outra vez... fechou o volume e colocou-o de forma irritada sobre a grama, e sentou-se ao lado dele, imitando-o e puxando os joelhos para junto do peito.

"Sev", ela começou.

"Não quero saber", ele disse, com um ar de repugnância no rosto, tentando esconder o tremor nas mãos.

"Sev. Por favor... Aconteceu, tá bem?"

Silêncio.

"E o que está fazendo aqui?"

Ela mordeu o lábio.

"Sinto falta de você."

Ele deu um pequeno sorriso de descrença e escárnio, e olhou nos olhos dela pela primeira vez. Estava furioso, ultrajado, humilhado.

"É verdade", ela disse docemente, tentando abrandá-lo. Ajoelhou-se, buscando as mãos dele. O contato emitiu pequenas ondas de calor por seu corpo. Lembrou-se de outra coisa da qual sentira falta: de ser tocada. De tocá-lo. Os olhos negros eram tão absurdamente intensos como nenhum outros que ela conhecesse. As sobrancelhas unidas na testa tinham davam algo de atraente ao rosto. Baixou os olhos para os lábios dele, comprimidos e pálidos. Sentiu uma vontade inexplicável de beijá-lo. James. Ora. James nem estava ali, nem ia ficar sabendo e ela e Severus já faziam aquilo há muito tempo. Era tão natural... Beijou-o. Ele tentou rejeitá-la, a princípio, mas estava tão faminto pelo gosto dela, envolveu a nuca com as mãos e puxou-a para perto. Beijou-a com raiva mas inegável desejo, mas empurrou-a, logo depois.

"O que isso significa?"

"Como assim, Sev? Quero você. Você não me quer?"

"Não é isso", ele murmurou, estreitando os olhos. "E o Potter-perfeito, onde ele encaixa nisso?"

"Deixa ele pra lá, Sev. Isso é só entre eu e você."

Ele sacudiu a cabeça, parecendo confuso. De repente, ela o queria, muito. Tornava-se óbvio agora que, por mais coisas em comum que ela e James tivessem, por mais que ele lhe pudesse dar, havia coisas que ainda eram prioridade apenas de Severus. Sentiu a própria respiração se acelerando, e beijou-o outra vez. Sussurrou, entre um beijo e outro:

"Esqueçe ele, Sev."

Ouviu um resmungo baixo em resposta, que significava que Severus ainda estava aborrecido, mas puxou-a para cima de si, e ela sentiu o membro dele endurecendo rapidamente sob seu corpo. Ofegou outra vez, abriu bem a boca, deixou que a língua dele a invadisse, sentiu seus mamilos se enrijecendo. Queria-o, naquele instante. E agora ele respondia Êquestão dela, queria-a também, Lily sentia as mãos dele avançando por suas coxas, erguendo as vestes, buscando seu sexo. A mínima parte de seu cérebro que continuava a funcionar a vez afastar-se dele e passar os olhos em torno de onde estavam:

"Aqui não, Sev... a Floresta!", ela resolveu, ficando de pé e puxando-o pela mão, enquanto, com a mão livre, tentava dar uma aparência arrumada ó roupas.

Ele estreitou os olhos outra vez, a raiva borbulhando dentro de si. Como ela podia ser tão... fingida? Correu, arrastado por ela, queimando de desejo e raiva. Abraçou-a por trás quando ela parou, mergulhando o rosto nos cabelos ruivos, alcançando os seios dela ainda por cima da roupa. Ouviu-a gemer e sentiu as mãos dela entre as suas, abrido ligeiras os botões. Alcançou os mamilos rígidos, esfregou os seios dela com as mãos, da forma como ela havia dito que gostava, ela gemeu ainda mais alto e voltou-se para ele, cheia de vontade, abrindo a roupa dele, também. Ah, tinha começado outra vez, Lily pensou vagamente, sentindo os dedos dele afastando sua calcinha e buscando seu sexo. Aquela atração toda era algo que simplesmente ia além de qualquer explicação, e ela queria tanto, tanto... Abriu, rápida e ansiosa, a calça dele, envolvendo o pênis duro com uma das mãos. Como adorava aquele pênis grosso e tão rígido que nem parecia feito de carne. Queimava em suas mãos. Sorriu quando ele gemeu em seu ouvido e, segurando o cós da saia, puxou-a para bem perto. Ela jogou a cabeça para trás, quase sentindo uma explosão se aproximar - simplesmente adorava quando ele se esfregava nela daquela forma. Mas não podia esperar mais. Agarrou o pênis dele outra vez, forçando-o para dentro de si. Ela notou que ele havia estreitado os olhos quando se aproximou para beijá-la outra vez, e esmagá-la contra a árvore mais próxima. Ainda com raiva, mas aquilo o tornava mais intenso, como ela poderia achar ruim? Suspirou alto e segurou com força as vestes dele pelo ombro quando ele a penetrou. Implacável. Forçou-o contra si, roçando os mamilos no peito dele, ele suspirou e diminuiu um pouco o ritmo. Abriu os olhos e a fitou. Beijou-a.

"Diga... diga que vai deixá-lo, Lily."

Ela precisou de alguns segundos para se recordar do quê Severus falava.

"Não, Sev."

Ele se imobilizou.

"Não posso viver com isso, Lily, simplesmente não posso..."

"Mas nós vamos continuar, Sev. Você e eu."

Ele fez uma expressão de total descrença.

"O quê?"

"Preciso, Sev. Disso, de você."

"Deixa aquele idiota, Lily", ele pediu outra vez, e agora ela havia perdido metade da excitação e sentia uma certa raiva dele. Que idéia péssima interromper uma relação daquele jeito, bem naquele dia, depois de quase um mês separados.

"Não", ela disse, puxando-o para si. "Não vou deixá-lo."

"E vai continuar se encontrando comigo? Desse jeito?"

"Uhum", ela disse, forçando o pênis para dentro de si.

"Saindo com ele e se deitando comigo?"

Ela olhou para ele com ar de desafio. Severus parecia extremamente confuso, além de arrasado e furioso, como ele jamais tinha estado com ela antes.

"Ora..."

"Qual o problema?"

Qual o problema. Cínica, era o que ela era. Fingida e mentirosa. Garotas decentes não agiam daquela forma. Ele queimava de raiva com a falsidade dela. Recordou-se de súbito de uma das expressões que o pai usava com a mãe, compreendeu, então, pela primeira vez, Tobias Snape. Compreendeu como era esperar uma coisa e levar outra, compreendeu todo o poder de humilhar que as mulheres possuíam... o que era decepcionar-se com elas. Curvou-se, encostando a testa na dela, e murmurou:

"Nunca pensei que Lily Evans fosse uma... vagabunda."

Os olhos verdes se arregalaram, e toda a cor fugiu do rosto dela.

"Sev!"

Ele sorriu. Ela o queria dentro dela, não queria? Meteu com força, de uma vez só até o fim.

"Severus!", ela gritou, de surpresa.

Esfregou os seios dela com a mãos, eles se arrepiaram ainda mais, a respiração dela se acelerou. Ele curvou-se para a frente outra vez, mordiscando o pescoço dela e  
dando um risinho. Então, penetrou-a com toda a força, e sentiu-a atingindo o clímax não muito depois.

oOo

Aquilo tinha sido completamente errado. Soltou a fumaça do cigarro enquanto fitava o lago, pensando no que dizer ao rapaz sentado a seu lado. Ele fumava de forma ainda mais tensa e estava igualmente calado. Severus já havia se desculpado, dezenas de vezes como sempre mas, ainda assim... o problema não era só aquele, ela pensou, franzindo o cenho. Ela devia tê-lo afastado de si depois da ofensa; mas havia ido até o fim. Alcançado o clímax, como se nada de anormal houvesse acontecido. Tinha sido perfeitamente satisfatório como sempre... talvez até mais, ela pensou, enquanto um arrepio sacudia seu corpo. Tentou entender aquilo mas não havia conseguido, ainda - e o mundo todo parecia simplesmente errado desde então. Sentia-se de ressaca como quando acontecia de beber firewhisky demais. Como fazê-lo mudar as coisas, o fato de ela ter... gostado, daquilo, pensou com um certo asco. Não devia ser normal. Devia? De qualquer forma, tudo tinha acontecido por que ele a ofendera outra vez.

"Não foi nada bonito, Severus", ela disse, fria, ainda olhando a água que se encrespava aos primeiros ventos do outono.

"Me desculpa!"

Ela deu outra tragada no cigarro.

"Não foi... aquela palavra, Lily", ele disse, ansioso.

Ela olhou para ele de esguelha, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

"Foi ruim do mesmo jeito."

Ele apoiou a testa na mão livre, e apertou os olhos, visivelmente desesperado.

"Eu estava... estou... confuso, Lily! Essa história... Potter e eu... Como queria que me sentisse?"

Ela tragou outra vez, analisando o ponto de vista dele. Fazia sentido. Não era nada convencional estar com dois ao mesmo tempo, embora ela até já tivesse ouvido comentários a respeito, muitos anos atrás, comentários velados sobre a moral de uma certa mulher da rua de cima, no bairro trouxa onde moravam. Ela fez um muxoxo. Agora pelo menos conhecia o outro lado. Havia pensado sobre aquilo, também. Pensado muito. Pelo menos quanto aquele problema havia chegado a uma conclusão. Ainda não se sentia decidida a nenhum deles em especial, então, simplesmente iria levando. Como poderia escolher quando cada um a completava de uma forma diferente?

"Severus, precisamos conversar sobre isso."

"Certo", ele disse, esmagando o cigarro no chão com dedos trêmulos.

"Não vou deixar o James. Eu... gosto dele, ele..."

Severus apoiou a testa na mão outra vez, apalpando as têmporas.

"Não quero saber, Lily."

Ela suspirou e apagou o próprio cigarro a grama. Então, passou os braços em torno dos joelhos.

"Tudo bem. Não falemos mais dele, mas de você."

Ele arriscou uma olhada de lado.

"Não estou nem um pouco a fim de te deixar, também."

Ele fez um ar de profundo desespero.

"Eu não acredito... como, Lily?"

Ela deu de ombros.

"É como as coisas vão ser, Sev. É isso... ou nada."

Ele sacudiu a cabeça, fitando o lago, parecendo completamente tomado de nojo e incredulidade.

"Se você me quiser... quer?"

Ah, diabos, ele suspirou. Ela o conhecia, ela sabia a resposta... por que o obrigava aquilo? Era claro que queria.

oOo

Ele era tão divertido que a fazia rir sem parar. Era perfeito para aqueles tempo sombrios de guerra que se anunciava, perfeito para o inverno gelado e escuro que se aproximava. E falando em guerra, James ainda tinha exatamente as mesmas opiniões que ela sobre as Artes das Trevas: deveriam ser banidas para sempre. Como não se apaixonar por ele? Ela riu de algo bobo que ele disse, beijou-o e ainda ria quando James, em posição de alerta, com a varinha na mão, avançou na direção de um vulto que os seguia naquela noite. O riso dela imediatamente morreu e, alcançando a própria varinha, ela o seguiu. Tinha um palpite muito bom de quem seria aquela pessoa, e queria evitar um desastre.

"Ora, ora, vejam só... se não é nosso amigo Ranhoso."

Viu Severus comprimindo os lábios sob a pouca iluminação do corredor, viu a raiva e a inveja nos olhos dele. Severus também trazia a varinha na mão direta, e estendeu-a quando James avançou:

"Vamos, Ranhoso, o que é que está fazendo aqui a essa hora?"

"Também gostaria de saber", Lily disse, colocando-se ao lado do namorado. Ergueu uma sobrancelha e perguntou:

"Perdeu o caminho pra sua casa, foi?"

Ele franziu a testa, abriu a boca mas não encontrou nada para dizer. James se adiantou:

"Vamos, Ranhoso, pra baixo, já, ou eu te faço ir a força", ele ameaçou, apontando a varinha para Sverus. Lily estendeu a mão, impedindo-o, e tornou a sorrir quando James envolveu sua cintura com um braço. Então, ela olhou bem nos olhos de Severus e disse:

"Deixa ele pra lá, James. Ele é completamente inofensivo, coitado."

oOo

Aquilo era tão bom, ela pensou, sentindo os dedos dele deslizando por toda sua pele, levando as roupas consigo e deixando-a completamente nua e arrepiada. Devia provocar Severus mais vezes, ele se tornava tão mais intenso, ardente, quando irritado. Aproximou-se, beijou-o com a boca bem aberta e roçou de leve apenas os mamilos no peito nu dele. Para cima e para baixo, e de novo para cima. Ele gemeu e forçou-a a se aproximar, colar o corpo no dele, enlaçou os braços em suas costas, acariciando as nádegas e inserindo o membro entre as pernas. Ela mordeu o lábio e movimentou-se para a frente e para trás, ele estreitou os olhos e sorriu, um sorriso meio predador e completamente novo. Lily ficou na ponta dos pés e lambeu e mordiscou a orelha dele, deslizou os lábios pela mandíbula, alcançou a boca, puxou o lábio inferior dele entre os dentes, enquanto se afastava apenas o suficiente para envolver o pênis com uma das mãos. Começou a masturbá-lo, ouviu-o gemer, ah, deus, como adorava, simplesmente adorava aquele som. Sentiu-se sendo invadida rudemente pelos dedos longos, três, quatro de uma vez, entrando e saindo e deixando-a ainda mais lambuzada. Sussurrou no ouvido dele que não conseguia esperar mais um único minuto. Ele agarrou-a pelos quadris e a fez se deitar sobre a mesa grande, na sala de aula vazia. Inclinou-se sobre ela, apoiando o pênis sobre a barriga e esfregando os seios com as mãos.

"Não vejo muita diferença", ele disse, sugando um bico do seio, machucando-a um pouco com os dentes enquanto o fazia.

"Diferença?", ela gemeu, sem ter a menor idéia do que ele dizia.

Severus sugava e metia os dedos da mão livre dentro dela, esfregava o pênis duro agora em sua coxa, enlouquecendo-a. Lily não se recordava de ter se sentido tão excitada em toda a sua vida e sentia que iria gritar de prazer a qualquer instante, antes mesmo que ele a penetrasse.

"Não vejo muita diferença", ele repetiu, e continuou, "entre permitir que seu... namorado me ofenda, sem que você sequer proíba... e que eu a chame de...", ele se interrompeu para chupar o outro mamilo, "vagabunda."

"Severus!", ela disse, sentindo-se ultrajada, definitivamente. Furiosa! Ergueu-se sobre os cotovelos, pronta para revidar, chutá-lo para longe, mas ele não a deixou ir além disso, segurando-a firme pelos braços, fitando-a com aqueles olhos e sem qualquer aviso penetrando-a, com força, e o pênis deslizou para dentro dela quase até o fim, quase sem encontrar resistência. Ela jogou a cabeça para trás, arquejando.

"Vagabunda", ele sussurrou, suavemente como uma carícia, e girou um mamilo entre os dedos, e a raiva que ela sentia, toda aquela energia, simplesmente se dissolveu, explodiu, transformando-se em excitação.

Severus se movimentava com intensidade mas não mais com violência, e a beijava sem deixar sua boca um instante sequer. Ela atingiu o clímax outra vez, e sentiu-se inundar pelo gozo dele logo em seguida. Lily desabou sobre a mesa. Deus. Sentia-se exausta, esgotada, completamente satisfeita. Relaxada. Como nunca havia se sentido antes. Era bom, muito bom... mas havia, ao mesmo tempo, algo de ultrajante naquela sensação. Deus, o que tinha sido aquilo? Ela passou a mão pela testa suada, como se tentasse colocar os pensamentos em ordem com aquele gesto. Sentiu-se queimando outra vez, mas de vergonha. Sentou-se sobre a mesa, alcançou a camisa do uniforme jogada de qualquer maneira em cima da cadeira mais próxima. Sentiu o olhar intenso dele sobre si. Encarou-o. Severus sorria. Cínico. Satisfeito, também.

"Você gostou."

Ela corou furiosamente e tentou esconder a nudez com uma única peça de roupa.

"Não é bem isso, Severus, eu..."

Ele fez um sonzinho de descrença

"Foi o quê, então? Nunca te vi desse jeito antes, Lily."

Ela mordeu o lábio. Ele ainda estava irritadíssimo com ela, era claro pela forma como estreitava os olhos em sua direção e mantinha os lábios comprimidos enquanto não estava sorrindo. Severus atacou outra vez:

"Garotas direitas não fazem esse tipo de coisa."

"Que bobagem."

Ele sorriu cinicamente:

"Você sabe que é verdade. Pense só no que seu... namorado diria, pense no que a escola diria se soubesse que a pura Lily..."

Ele interrompeu a frase no meio quando a camisa dela atingiu-o no rosto. Lily apanhou a roupa de baixo, as vestes e os sapatos, vestiu-se ó pressas e saiu, furiosa. Como ele podia ser tão cretino, tão preconceituoso?

oOo

Era tão errado.

Simplesmente tão errado.

Lily despiu-se lentamente, mal sentindo o toque dos dedos sobre a pele. Como se houvesse perdido o contato com si mesma, com todas as certezas que possuíra sobre si até então. Ele a havia atingido. Exatamente no alvo. Ela tinha gostado. Fechou os olhos e deixou escapar um gemido de dor e asco. Abriu-os, caminhou até o espelho. Era exatamente a mesma, o mesmo rosto e cabelos e olhos. Bem, ainda eram verdes e amendoados, pelo menos. Mas carregavam alguma coisa... de culpa. E de descoberta e conhecimento. E... prazer, ela notou, mordendo o lábio. Recordou-se de quantos orgasmos havia tido naquela tarde, e do quão intensos haviam sido. Arrepiou-se. Caminhou lentamente até a banheira e encheu-a com água quente, quase fervendo. Enfiou-se aí, sentindo o corpo relaxar. Sabia que ficaria com a pele toda vermelha, era sensível demais, mas precisava daquilo. Precisava eliminar todo e qualquer resíduo daquela tarde, se não da mente, ao menos do corpo.

Ela tinha gostado.

Ah, que bela droga sua vida havia virado em pouco menos de três meses. Pra começar, envolvida com os dois maiores inimigos da escola. Completamente envolvida com ambos. Quanto aquilo, ao menos, por mais fora do convencional que fosse, ela não sentia que a opção de permanecer com os dois fosse errada. Parecia cada vez mais óbvio o quanto James se encaixava perfeitamente no sonho de se casar e ter filhos. James preenchia completamente sua necessidade de amar. Era fato. Não dava para ter dúvidas a respeito. Quanto a Severus... onde ele se encaixava naquilo, pra começo de conversa? Não sabia. O que, realmente, sentia por ele? Franziu a testa, pensando. Ele era, simplesmente, parte de sua vida, parte dela, como bruxa. E como mulher, pensou, arrepiando-se. Mas ele... ele não sabia amar. E ela não tinha certeza se poderia ensiná-lo, ou mesmo se queria. Gostava de Severus exatamente como ele era. Sério. Inteligente. Único. Não conhecia ninguém mais igual a ele. E era exatamente aquilo que a atraía. O problema era... era o que as coisas vinham se tornando. Esfregou-se com força com a esponja, até a pele adquirir um tom vermelho-vivo.

OK, havia outro problema também: Severus caminhava sempre perigosamente perto das Artes das Trevas. E aquilo, aquilo sim, era o mais errado de tudo. Se ao menos ele não sentisse aquela atração maldita... sentira-se tomada de pânico absoluto quando pegou-o com aquele livro nas mãos. E raiva. Era algo meio irracional, e ao mesmo tempo, óbvio: era errado. Ponto. E ela não queria perdê-lo praquela maldita Magia das Trevas. De jeito nenhum! E ele era tão inteligente, como podia ser tão burro as vezes? Suspirou. Severus era alguém soturno, e ponto. E parecia que aquilo a estava contaminando, de alguma forma. Ou talvez... fazendo-a descobrir seu lado sombrio. Sombra refletindo sombra. Aquela tarde, por exemplo. Que outra explicação haveria? Num segundo estivera furiosa, cheia de raiva e no outro... apenas pela forma como ele a tocara... toda a raiva havia se transmutado em prazer. Franziu a testa outra vez. Quase todos diziam que ela era volúvel, não era? Então, não era lógico que seus sentimentos, sua raiva, também o fosse, e que mudasse como o vento? É, não era de se surpreeender. Ela havia gostado. Ponto. Empinou o nariz sem se dar conta do que havia feito. Não devia ser ruim. Ela estava machucando alguém, por acaso? Lógico que não. Mas então, se lembrou do risinho de zombaria nos lábios dele, como odiava Severus quando ele agia daquela forma arrogante, simplesmente odiava... mas ele era o único que sabia daquele lado dela, e ela tinha certeza absoluta de que não sairia pelo castelo pedindo pra ser... ofendida, só para sentir prazer.

Ah, que droga, que droga... meia hora depois, quando finalmente saiu da banheira e começou a se enxugar, Lily ainda não havia chegado a nenhuma conclusão.

oOo

Ele estava ali, esperando por ela outra vez, depois de tê-la seguido pelo castelo inteiro, outra vez.

Sentado no chão, parecendo completamente indefeso e perdido. Ela parou a alguns metros de distância, ainda pensando no que dizer, no que fazer. Ainda sentia um pouco de raiva. Não tanto por descobrir que gostava, de certa forma, da sensação de raiva e violação que se transformava em prazer, mas por ele também descobrir que ela gostava. Que era o responsável. Que controlava aquele lado dela.

Mas gostava de Severus, ainda. Era parte dela, sempre seria, simplesmente não se via mais sem ele. Aproximou-se, estendeu a mão e, pela milésima vez, perdoou um pedido de desculpas, quando ele, abraçando-a angustiado, sussurrou que sentia muito, sentia demais.

oOo

"Eu realmente não quis dizer..."

"Quis. Mas deixa pra lá, Sev", ela disse, enfática, debruçada sobre a mureta.

O silêncio caiu entre eles.

"Por que insistir nele, Lily? Quando tudo isso vai terminar?"

"Não vai. Eu o amo."

Severus se encolheu, e olhou com mais firmeza para a linha das montanhas pontiagudas no horizonte. Ela o ouviu engolir em seco, ouviu-o abrir e fechar a boca. Sabia que ele estava louco pra saber o que ela achava dele, mas não sabia como perguntar. Severus, tão misterioso e, ainda assim, um livro aberto para ela, as vezes.

"E você, Sev... eu amo..."

Buscou a mão dele e a pressionou suavemente.

"Amo... a sensação de perigo de estar com você."

Sorriu. Espiou-o com o canto do olho e notou o quanto ele parecia indiferente e frio, mas sabia que era só fachada pra esconder a decepção, frustração, inveja que o consumiam. O sorriso ficou ainda maior. Ele dependia tanto dela, Lily não queria ter tanta pretensão mas podia apostar que continuar ao lado dela era o objetivo maior na vida dele. Era ela quem decidia. Ela quem o controlava, afinal.

Mas ele precisaria entender.

oOo

"Vá em frente", ela disse docemente, e sorriu.

Parecia realmente doce sentada ali, na grande poltrona, com sua roupa de estudante: sapatos de boneca, meias até os joelhos, saia pregueada e camisa branca. E _estaria_ doce se a saia não estivesse erguida até o meio das coxas, deixando ver claramente que ela não usava nada mais por baixo. Se a camisa não tivesse vários botões abertos. Se os bicos dos seios não estivessem tão eretos, quase perfurando o tecido. E, principalmente, se seu rosto não ostentasse aquela expressão tão... depravada.

Severus sentia-se... enlouquecendo. Confuso, porque aquela não era a Lily que ele conhecia. Era como se alguém a houvesse trocado por uma versão completamente doente durante o feriado de final de ano. Ela costumava gostar de ir para a cama com ele, fato. Mas o que ela lhe pedia agora... não, passava longe, muito longe da garota decente que ela havia sido até então. E o deixava louco de desejo, a forma como ela estava ali, quase nua, cheia de vontade, ardendo, tanto quanto ele. Tocando-se, acariciando lentamente as coxas, os seios, a boca. Mas algo simplesmente não parecia certo, era uma... uma violação. Abriu e fechou a boca várias vezes, sem saber se devia ou não dizer. Ela tinha assistido todas as aulas daquele dia daquela maneira, sem usar mais nada que não fosse saia, camisa e as longas vestes negras por cima de tudo. Não era o que garotas costumavam fazer, era? Não as corretas. E ela também sabia daquilo.

"Vá em frente, Sev", ela sussurrou, e até mesmo a voz dela soava de maneira diferente, rouca, sensual. "Eu sei o que você pensa sobre isso", ela insistiu, e então, estendeu a perna. Estendeu-a até que o alcançasse, sentado numa cadeira a alguns centímetros de distância. O pé tocou o membro, duro, em chamas. Acariciou-o. Ele gemeu, arregalou os olhos de surpresa, ficou ainda mais pálido do que costumava ser.

"Vai. Seu covarde. Diga! Quero sentir seu pau grosso dentro de mim, Severus", ela disse, forçando a pressão sobre seu pênis. "E pelo jeito você não tá nem um pouco a fim de foder, hoje... o que está acontecendo?"

Ele fez um ar de completa descrença e nojo.

"Eu não acredito no que estou ouvindo..."

Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha.

"Chocante, não é mesmo? Mas eu estou muito a fim, estou morrendo de tesão, quero muito, muito mesmo, que você meta esse seu pau duro, meta gostoso, dentro de mim, Severus. Estou louca por sentir seu pau, mmm."

"Como... como pode ser tão... tão hipócrita? Se fazer de boa moça... mas ser tão... tão..."

"Tão...", ela disse, enfiando os dedos debaixo da saia e se tocando. Pressionou as pernas uma contra a outra, gemeu.

"... vagabunda."

Ela jogou a cabeça para trás e riu. Então, mirou-o com os olhos verdes, cheios de desejo, e mordeu o lábio. Arfava, as abas das narinas tremiam quando ela ficou de pé e caminho na direção dele. Ainda atônito.

"Como eu queria um espelho, aqui, nesse segundo", e respondendo a pergunta muda dele, continuou: "Você devia ver sua cara... tão, mas tão pálido que parece que vai desmaiar. Isso tudo é medo?"

"Medo?", ele repetiu, franzindo a testa. "Ora, você vai ver só o que é medo", ele disse, decidido, puxando-a sobre si. "Estou só... só estupefato com a sua vulgaridade", ele disse, terminando de abrir os botões enquanto a fitava, a fim de estudar sua reação. Mas Lily não parecia mais se ofender com aquilo. Ela sorria, satisfeita e demoníaca. E aquilo... aquilo era ainda pior.

"Você ainda não viu nada, Sev", ela disse, segurando os dedos dele e os metendo dentro de si mesma. Deus, como ela estava excitada... mal se conteve ao abrir a calça dele, tirar o membro para fora e sentar-se sobre ele.

oOo

Ele ainda se sentia estupefato com o rumo que as coisas haviam tomado. E mesmo que ela estivesse, naquele exato instante, completamente amorosa e calma, como a velha Lily, sem nada que o relembrasse daquela... aparição pervertida, algumas coisas haviam definitivamente mudado. Por mais tempo que se passasse, jamais conseguiria se esquecer da última e mais estranha experiência de todas. Simplesmente seria impossível voltar a vê-la como a garota perfeita, decente, divertida. Essa imagem havia sido completamente violada. E Severus ainda não se sentia de todo öontade para pensar sobre aquilo. Simplesmente tentava afastar da mente aquela mancha. Era errado, completamente. Lily devia estar passando por uma fase estranha, era tudo - da mesma forma como, durante duas semanas inteiras no quarto ano, usou um repulsivo esmalte verde-fluorescente nas unhas, ou, no quinto, recusara-se a comer qualquer coisa que não fosse pudim de chocolate no almoço e no jantar durante todo o mês de outubro.

Aquilo iria passar. Ele não esqueceria, mas teria de volta sua garota perfeita. Apertou-a com força entre os braços, e buscou sua boca. Beijou-a com a sofreguidão de sempre, mas ela diminuiu a velocidade, a intensidade, beijando-o suavemente. Ele suspirou. Acariciou suas costas, envolveu a mão nos cabelos. Ela enlaçou seu pescoço, beijou-o mais intensamente. Ele buscou, agora, os seios dela. Estavam maiores do que da primeira vez que os sentira em suas mãos, ainda mais deliciosos ao toque. O resto de seu copo não era particularmente cheio, mas tinha curvas nos lugares certos. Sentiu-a suspirando contra seus lábios, roçou a ereção nascente entre suas pernas, sentiu-a amolecer em seus braços. Mas então, subitamente, ela enrijeceu o corpo e afastou a cabeça alguns centímetros, olhos arregalados percorrendo a Floresta, tentando enxergar entre as árvores. Ele também havia ouvido. Vozes. Três rapazes se aproximavam, e as chances de Lily conseguir sair dali sem ser vista eram quase nulas. Ela tentou se desvencilhar dos braços dele, mas Severus não permitiu, Lily olhou-o com expressão contrariada, mas nada disse; permaneceu exatamente onde estava, mas agora, rígida e alguma coisa assustada. Ele tentou beijá-la novamente, e Lily desviou o rosto, ainda sem, no entanto, emitir som algum. Ela fuzilou-o com os olhos e Severus, em resposta, apenas sorriu, com um quê de superioridade. Esfregou-se contra ela, ainda sorrindo, enquanto as vozes se tornavam mais próximas, e os olhos verdes se arregalaram de surpresa e raiva. Por que Severus também havia reconhecido aquelas vozes, eram de Black, Pettigrew... e Potter.

E como ele queria, ah, como queria, que toda a farsa da garota doce e direita fosse desfeita, bem ali, no meio da noite, dentro da Floresta Proibida. Lily, pega no ato, com ele... Ranhoso. Se aquilo não fizesse James abrir os olhos e terminar tudo com ela, deixando Lily apenas para ele outra vez... mas ela estava agora visivelmente furiosa, e impotente, por que se dissesse uma única palavra, um sussurro, que fosse, seriam descobertos. Severus curvou-se, mordiscando sua orelha, esfregando-se nela outra vez, abrindo sua camisa. Ela mordeu sua orelha, mas com raiva, para machucá-lo. Conseguiu, arrancando sangue, e ele adorou aquilo. Tanto que sorriu outra vez. Ela estava desesperada para salvar o namoro, a imagem de boa moça. Era sua vez de dar o troco. Desceu o zíper da calça, ergueu a saia dela, mas Lily o impediu, cravando as unhas em seus pulsos. Ele franziu a testa. Aquilo sim havia doído. Os três haviam se aproximado ainda mais e, azar dos azares, resolvido parar bem do outro lado da árvore - que, pelo menos, era grossa o suficiente para escondê-los. Ela estava apavorada, e não reagiu quando ele tentou erguer sua saia outra vez, nem quando Severus começou a penetrá-la. Apenas mantinha os olhos fixos nele, muito, extremamente furiosos. E foi apenas o namorado e seus amigos se afastarem o suficiente que ela o empurrou para longe, com toda a força, e deu-lhe um tapa na cara antes de sair correndo de volta para o castelo. Furiosa. Ele caminhou lentamente de volta, fumando um cigarro e sorrindo.

oOo

"Seu... covarde!"

O sorrisinho de deboche foi a pior resposta que Severus poderia ter dado.

"Idiota. Cretino."

Ele continuou ali, parado, com os braços cruzados.

"Coragem de fazer mesmo alguma coisa você não teve."

Silêncio. Ele a observava satisfeito; eram as mãos dela que tremiam agora, era ela quem mordia o lábio de preocupação.

"Se ele tivesse sequer desconfiado, Severus..."

"Ora, mas a culpa foi toda sua", ele replicou, calmamente. "Se não andasse se comportando como uma... oferecida, nada disso teria acontecido."

A cor sumiu do rosto dela. As abas das narinas tremiam e os olhos verdes dardejavam fúria.

"E você adora, Sev, adora, que eu sei. Mas fica aí, dando uma de moralista, logo você, que ridículo", ela cruzou os braços e riu, sarcástica.

"Como é que eu não vou aproveitar uma garota tão oferecida?"

"Cretino."

"Vagabunda."

"Idiota, ignorante."

"Vadia."

"Hipócrita."

"Putinha."

Ela inspirou profundamente, então, disse:

"Ranhoso", saboreando cada sílaba.

E riu, quando ele empalideceu. E tornou-se lívida outra vez, quando ele contra-atacou:

"Sangue-ruim!"

Ela abriu a boca para revidar, mas calou-se ao som de passos correndo em direção a sala. Os olhos arregalados viraram-se para a porta, ele sorriu da preocupação dela, e uma pequena onda de excitação percorreu seu corpo quando James Potter surgiu. Ele também pálido, também furioso, com a varinha apontada para ele, Severus. Parecia ultrajado e Severus notou o pânico nos olhos dela ao olhar para o namorado.

"Mas como ousa... Ranhoso?", James disse, quase correndo enquanto abria a boca para pronunciar algum feitiço.

Lily, porém, o impediu, colocando-se na frente de Severus.

"Não, James."

"Mas ele... teve a audácia de te ofender, Lily! Como ainda consegue defender esse desgraçado?"

Ela olhou, muito séria, de James para Severus, então, de volta para o namorado. Devia ter percebido que ele não havia ouvido nada que a comprometesse.

"Posso muito bem me virar sozinha, James", ela disse, o tom de voz passando rapidamente de frio para quente, enquanto caminhava em direção ao segundo rapaz. Beijou-o. Voltou-se para Snape, e disse: "Afinal, quem é que tem medo, mesmo, do Ranhoso?"

James riu.

"Não é mesmo?", ele perguntou, girando a varinha entre os dedos.

"Sua... sangue-ruim!", Severus repetiu a única ofensa que realmente a havia atingido, mas agora, descontrolando-se. Notou o sorrisinho de vitória no rosto dela, que só aumentou quando ela se inclinou na direção de James, que estendera a varinha outra vez. Ela sussurrou no ouvido dele, mas alto a ponto de Severus também ouvir:

"Deixa ele, James. É só... inveja, você sabe."

Então, ela simplesmente não viu mais nada, apenas deixou-se envolver por completo no beijo, profundo, intenso e sensual de Potter. Ouviu Severus ofegando atrás de si, enquanto saía porta afora. Mas nem sua pequena vingança era importante, ela estava simplesmente em chamas. James mal a reconheceu quando ela o beijou outra vez.

oOo

A raiva dela foi passando aos poucos - claro que o fato de Severus ter ido se desculpar e suplicar que a aceitasse de volta, depois de duas semanas de gelo completo, mais o baile de encerramento, onde ela passou o tempo todo com James, sabendo que Severus não perdia um movimento sequer, ajudou. Baile, aliás, que era o assunto da conversa naquele momento.

"Mas, Severus, não entendo o motivo de você estar assim", ela disse, franzido a testa e afastando os cabelos dele do rosto.

Snape, curvado para a frente, cotovelos apoiados sobre as pernas, nada respondeu.

"Você consegue imaginar", ela perguntou, e riu, "você e eu, juntos, no meio do salão? Consegue?"

"Hm."

"Dançando juntos? Você nem dança, pra começo de conversa. E ainda", ela disse, com um sorrisinho de superioridade, "tem aqueles seus amigos. Imagina só você tentando se desculpar pra eles depois. Aah, não", ela disse, e sacudiu a cabeça. "Não seria mesmo uma boa idéia."

Ela tinha razão e bons argumentos, era fato. Mas Severus tivera um certo desejo irracional de encerrar tudo sendo visto com ela, de alguma forma, também, encerrando aquele namoro idiota dela com o quatro-olhos. Mas, pelo menos, ele pensou, aliviado, agora estava tudo acabado. Hogwarts, casas, regras e horários, e ele voltaria a ter Lily bem próxima. Relaxou, sentou-se mais ereto sobre a cama. Relaxou mais quando ela o puxou para si, fazendo-o descansar a cabeça em seu ombro direito. Ela segurou sua mão, e permaneceram assim, em silêncio, por alguns minutos. Até que ela o chamou:

"Sev. Nós... somos amigos, não somos?"

"Mas claro que somos", ele se apressou a responder, erguendo os olhos para ela, vagamente intrigado.

Lily sorriu, parecendo satisfeita com a resposta. E com o que tinha a dizer a ele, pelo que parecia.

"Então. Eu quero que você saiba, Sev. Aconteceu uma coisa maravilhosa logo depois do baile."

Ela apenas a fitava, agora, mais do que vagamente intrigado.

"Fui pra cama com o James."

A cor imediatamente sumiu do rosto dele e, ao mesmo tempo, uma fúria controlada ardia em seus olhos, e foi com ar de desprezo que ele respondeu:

"Só agora? Sendo essa... oferecida, que você é?"

Ela sorriu:

"Não é essa a palavra, você sabe."

E porque estava simplesmente furioso, Severus se corrigiu, rosnando:

"Vadia."

Ela sorriu outra vez.

"Muito me surpreende não ter acontecido meses atrás."

Ela continuou, sem se alterar:

"Acontece que ele é especial, Sev. Queria esperar um bom momento."

Ele apenas ergueu a sobrancelha, sem palavras por alguns instantes.

"E por que... por que é que eu deveria saber desse momento tão... inédito na sua vida, Evans?"

"Sei lá, oras", ela disse, indiferente. "Somos amigos, queria compartilhar o momento, compartilhar o quanto estão ficando sérias as coisas entre eu e ele... consegue entender?", ela perguntou docemente, acariciando o rosto dele.

Ele afastou as mãos dela como se sentisse nojo, e ficou de pé. Completamente atordoado. Virou-se de costas para ela, mas, ainda assim, era visível o quanto ele tremia, e inspirava e expirava profundamente. Ela o viu cerrando os punhos, então, tirando a varinha de dentro da roupa para simplesmente desaparatar em seguida, sem sequer se despedir ou se voltar para ela outra vez. Lily deitou-se sobre o colchão, de olhos fechados, e suspirou, feliz.

oOo

Tinha sido uma tarde maravilhosa: James a levara ao jogo de quadribol da seleção Inglesa contra a Sul-Africana, onde se divertiram muito. Depois, foram até o Beco Diagonal, para tomar sorvete e beber firewhiskey (mistura que era sua habitual mania). Lily estava cada vez mais apaixonada, ele era simplemente tão... claro, tão descomplicado. Simples e envolvente. Ela só se deu conta das horas que passou em sua companhia quando começou a escurecer. James acompanhou-a até a porta de casa, e, envolvendo-a num abraço longo e complementado por infinitos beijos, insinuou se ela não gostaria de prolongar a tarde em algum outro lugar mais reservado. Mas, por mais apaixonada que estivesse, Lily recusou - de forma extremamente astuta, para que ele não desconfiasse. Depois de uma despedida que durou cerca de quinze minutos, e a promessa de um novo encontro no dia seguinte, ele desaparatou. Então, a expressão enlevada dela imediatamente se modificou, tornou-se séria, e ela cruzou os braços. Começou a caminhar em direção a rua.

"Sei que está aí, Severus. Não precisa mais se esconder."

Dois segundos depois ele saiu do meio das sombras, nos fundos da casa. Parecia exatamente o mesmo, andando levemente curvado para a frente, a expressão desconfiada no rosto, os cabelos descuidados caindo pelos ombros. Havia, porém, um sentimento estranho em seu olhar, mais auto-confiante, vitorioso e vingativo.

"Sabe, você não devia fazer isso, e se ele te vê por aqui?", ela perguntou, erguendo a voz, afastando-se mais da casa dos Evans. "Isso pode me complicar, Severus!"

"Se tem tanto medo assim de complicar seu namoro perfeito com o Potter perfeito corno, não devia ser tão promíscua", ele disse como se fizesse um comentário casual sobre o tempo, erguendo uma sobrancelha enquanto a seguia.

"Não é _medo_", ela disse, mordendo o lábio.

Andaram em silêncio por alguns instantes até chegarem a uma pequena praça, mal-cuidada e vazia ó primeiras horas da noite.

"Eu devia era te desmascarar de uma vez", ele disse, inconscientemente cerrando os punhos.

"Se você abrir a boca, se meu namoro acabar porque você aprontou alguma... eu jamais volto pra você", ela disse, e agora sua voz era gelada, e uma expressão de fúria calma ardia em seus olhos.

Ele fez um sonzinho de impaciência com a boca.

"Você não o ama. Eu sei... só faz isso pra me provocar."

"Claro, porque você é mesmo superimportante na minha vida", ela respondeu, irônica. Num ato impulsivo alcançou a varinha dentro da bolsa que ainda carregava. _"Expecto Patronum!"_

Severus franziu a testa e olhou em torno, procurando a ameaça. Mas não havia. Tornou a olhar para a forma prateada, que estava pousada docemente ao lado de Lily e então, fechou ainda mais o cenho.

"Seu patrono... ele mudou."

"Exato", ela disse, sorrindo e acariciando o animal.

Severus estreitou os olhos.

"Como...?"

"Você com certeza sabe que todos nós temos um animal interior, que se reflete de várias formas, uma delas, o patrono", ela começou.

"O seu... costumava ser um unicórnio".

"Costumava. O seu... deve ser algo parecido com um verme, embora seu patrono seja um corvo."

Ele fez uma expressão de desagrado, e suspirou, aborrecido e entediado.

"O... animal interior do James... é um cervo. E o meu novo...", ela bateu os cílios, enquanto acariciava a cabeça delicada da corça.

A expressão dele foi se iluminando aos poucos íedida em que ele compreendia. Então, o rosto dele se preencheu com o mais puro desprezo.

"Ora, isso é... ridículo!"

"Não. É maravilhoso. A prova final de que eu o amo mesmo. Entende? Ora, claro que sim, você sabe como os patronos são produzidos, foi a primeira pessoa a me contar sobre eles, sobre o que os origina, nossas melhores lembranças... não foi?"

Severus sacudiu a cabeça, tentando dizer alguma coisa, mas tudo o que conseguia fazer era retorcer a boca, de despeito e inveja e nojo.

"Ora, eu não acredito... você, Lily! Se conformando em ser uma simples... fêmea do Potter!"

"Qual o problema?", ela perguntou docemente. "Ele me deixa tão feliz, tão satisfeita... não vejo nada de errado em ser uma fêmea dele. Ah, já sei... você preferia que eu fosse a sua fêmea, é isso?"

A expressão de nojo no rosto dele aumentou.

"É tudo o que você se tornou...", ele disse, com um sorrisinho sarcástico. "Uma fêmea. Que decepção, era tão inteligente, tão promissora... uma fêmea, uma... vagabunda que só pensa em... em... em trepar", ele cuspiu as palavras com dificuldade, devido æúria crescente.

Lily sorriu como se tivese ouvido um grande elogio e, acenando com a varinha, fez a corça saltitar em volta dele.

"O símbolo do amor mais profundo!", ela anunciou, com voz sonhadora. "Meu amor por James Potter, o cara mais incrível já existiu!", ela dizia, a corça fechando cada vez mais o círculo em torno de Snape. "O mais rico, o mais bonito, o mais popular!"

Ele se encolheu, pedindo e, depois, suplicando que ela parasse com aquela estupidez. Era tão humilhante. Ela deixou a corça brilhar por alguns instantes, ainda, então, deixou-a dissolver-se lentamente no ar. Severus permaneceu parado no mesmo lugar, respirando pesadamente, o tremor nas mãos diminuindo aos poucos. Olhou-a cheio de raiva, ela parecia tão mais bela do que em qualquer outra época, o vento quase inexistente do começo da noite realçando seus cabelos, o vestido leve reforçando todas as curvas que ele conhecia tão bem, pelas quais ansiava... mas que começava, lentamente, a odiar. A boca retorceu-se de desprezo outra vez. Lembrou-se, afinal, do que tinha ido fazer ali, controlou a raiva, o tremor.

"Lily. Quero que você veja uma coisa", ele disse, aproximando-se, parecendo, de repente, animado e ansioso.

Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha, curiosa. Ele sorriu, do mais puro prazer derivado do ódio. Estendeu o braço esquerdo. Lentamente, começou a subir a manga, que só então ela notou ser longa, coisa tão estranha naquele dia quente de verão. Então, ela viu o motivo, alguma coisa negra na pele dele, parecia uma... mancha, não, não... uma... uma tatuagem, era aquilo... estreitando os olhos, curvou-se para baixo a fim de enxergar melhor. Então, ofegou, levando a mão âoca.

"Meu deus."

Ele sorriu, vitorioso. Deixou o braço imóvel para que ela visse bem, prestasse atenção a todos os detalhes da Marca Negra.

"Severus...", ela ergueu os olhos para ele. Cheios de ultraje e decepção e choque. Então, raiva. Muita raiva.

"Eu não acredito nisso..."

"Você está vendo, ora."

"Como pôde...?"

Ele apenas deu uma risada curta e cínica em resposta.

Ela estreitou os olhos.

"Meu deus", o belo rosto se tornou deformado pelo nojo. "Meu deus, Severus. Como pôde... como teve coragem..."

Ele deu outro risinho. Finalmente a havia atingido.

"Como teve a capacidade de ser tão burro? Tão cretino? Tão filho-da-puta?"

"Ora, qual o problema, Evans? Pensei que eu fosse só alguém com quem a maior putinha de Hogwarts gostasse de trepar."

"Isso não tem graça!"

"Que diferença faz o que tem no meu braço, quando o que te interessa é outra coisa?"

"Seu idiota, idiota, cretino, desgraçado!", ela disse, aumentando cada vez mais o tom de voz. "Você não pensa, Severus? Não pensa nas consequências dessa idiotice? Que futuro você vê pra isso?"

"Que diferença faz pra você, vadiazinha?"

"Ah, cala essa boca!"

Ele deu outra risada, mantendo-se impassível, quase zombando dela com o ar de superioridade que ostentava.

"Nunca mais quero olhar pra você, seu... imbecil! Ranhoso!"

Ele perdeu a pose por um instante, e ela continou atacando:

"Ranhoso, é o que você é! Um verme desprezível, um... ah, eu nem encontro palavras áltura da sua mediocridade! Ranhoso! Some, desaparece da minha vida!"

Ele jamais a havia visto furiosa daquela forma. Nem Lily jamais o havia mandado desaparecer da vida dela, não daquela forma tão explícita.

"Odeio você, Severus. Odeio! Burro, idiota. Ranhoso. Tenho... tenho nojo de você. Nojo", ela repetiu, ele se encolheu um pouco mais.

Ela buscou a varinha outra vez, e conjurou o novo patrono, a fêmea de Potter, novamente. Bem na direção dele, de forma que Severus, cegado pela luz prateada, sequer a viu desaparatar, apenas ouviu a voz dela rosnando "ranhoso", até desaparecer. Com uma raiva e um desprezo que jamais havia ouvido antes na voz dela.

oOo

Uma droga.

Resumia bem o que seus três últimos dias tinham sido, Lily pensou, abraçando os joelhos e suspirando, trêmula, quase como se fosse começar a chorar no instante seguinte. Deitou a cabeça nos joelhos, fitando o céu coberto daquela tarde. Nada em que ela pudesse pensar era capaz de melhorar seu humor, nem mesmo as duas visitas que James lhe fizera naquele intervalo de tempo. Ela o dispensara, alegando que não estava a fim de sair nem de fazer qualquer outra coisa, ele ficou chateado, mas ela nem foi capaz realmente de se sentir mal por ele. Pra piorar tudo, aquela idiota de sua irmã a irritava ainda mais, repetindo o quanto era estarrecedor o fato de Lily não conseguir manter o mesmo humor por meia hora seguida, e que realmente deviam interná-la no hospício. Lily franziu a testa, e bufou. Não, sério. Como alguém conseguia ser tão estúpido? Então, suspirou outra vez, de dor. Severus. Severus com certeza conseguia ser um imbecil ainda maior. As lágrimas finalmente começaram a escorrer face abaixo, e ela nem se importou em secá-las. Estava tudo acabado. Mais que isso, tudo morto, definitivamente. Não haveria mais volta jamais. Ele havia se marcado, se entregue ñuela coisa maldita e desgraçada. Odiava-o tanto, tanto... Como ele tinha sido capaz? Aquilo realmente a havia atingido, mais ainda, ferido, não dava pra negar. Tinha vontade simplesmente de socá-lo por ter sido tão burro, tão idiota e jogado tudo fora. Sentia repugnância por ele. E raiva, e ciúmes. Lembrou-se de tudo o que haviam vivido, do quanto se apegara a ele logo de imediato, da devoção que ele tinha por ela. Soluçou. Como, como ele tinha tido a coragem...? Recordou-se de sua seriedade, que ela achava tão fascinante, da forma macia como falava, quase sussurrante. Dos olhos que a faziam arder. Da primeira vez. Cerrou os punhos. Idiota, idiota, idiota. Ele havia sido o garoto que ela escolhera para se entregar. E agora, reduzia-se ñuilo. Seguidor de Você-Sabe-Quem. Era como uma facada nas costas, atingindo direto seu coração e matando-a lentamente, tão lentamente que ela podia enxergar o próprio sangue ensopando a roupa. Inclinou a cabeça para trás, inspirando profundamente. Enxugou as lágrimas com as costas das mãos. Respirava de forma pesada, acelerada. De pura raiva. Como o odiava por ter sido tão burro... como. Resolveu que ele precisava saber daquilo. Saltou da cama para o chão, passou a mão pelos cabelos, arrumando-os de qualquer jeito (a forma como ela mesma achava que lhe caía melhor, para ser sincera), alisou a roupa meio amassada. Quase atropelou a mãe, ao sair do quarto a toda velocidade. Não queria aparatar, preferia ir andando para pensar melhor, tentar se compreender. Ignorou os bolinhos e o chá, disse que não sentia fome, e a Sr. Evans respondeu que simplesmente não acreditava naquilo - não vindo de alguém que mal tocara em comida nos últimos dias. Mas Lily já havia desaparecido pela porta da rua.

Caminhou apressada até a parte realmente pobre do bairro, do outro lado do rio. A parte mal-iluminada, malcheirosa e mal-vista. A noite caía rapidamente, tornando tudo negro como seu espírito. Toda uma história despedaçada... por burrice. Se havia algo que odiava nele, talvez a única coisa que realmente odiasse, era aquela maldita obsessão por Artes das Trevas. E era como se seus temores mais profundos finalmente se vissem justificados. Idiota, ela repetiu pela milésima vez. Seus pés conheciam de cor o caminho até a casa dos Snape, embora ela raramente fosse até lá - nunca quisera criar problemas com o amigo, sabia das opiniões da Sra. Snape sobre ela, e sobre qualquer outro... sangue-ruim. Odiou Eileen, também. Fora ela quem tinha começado tudo aquilo. Respirou fundo, notou que a caminhada não tivera efeito algum, continuava confusa e enraivecida. Enxugou uma última lágrima teimosa e fez levitar várias das pedrinhas que se desprendiam do calçamento, fazendo-as se chocar contra a janela do quarto dele. Não demorou muito para que o rosto dele surgisse por trás da vidraça encardida, um rosto confuso e um pouco surpreso. Aquele era o sinal deles, tinha sido por anos. Foi só o tempo de Severus apanhar a varinha e já havia aparatado no chão, mas mantendo distância, parecendo ressabiado.

Ela avançou.

"Deixa eu ver isso de novo", exigiu, alcançando o braço esquerdo dele e erguendo a manga comprida.

Notou que ele desviara os olhos, não ousava olhar para ela. Idiota. Patético. A Marca era ainda mais feia do que ela se lembrava. E mesmo que não fosse, era mesmo real, era a prova de que ele havia preferido... Voldemort, a ela, Lily concluiu, arrepiando-se. Ergueu os olhos para ele, franzindo o nariz.

"Você é asqueroso, Severus", ela sussurrou. "Um idiota completo."

Ele comprimiu os lábios, fitando o chão.

"Consegue compreender o que fez?"

"Fiz o que quis, ora", ele revidou, soando, subitamente, confiante demais para que ela acreditasse.

Ele estava com medo, sentia-se inseguro, arrependido, ela podia apostar. Pois ele que se arrependesse mais, que se arrependesse até o fim. Apertou o braço magro com os dedos, enterrando as unhas nele. Severus arquejou, tentou se libertar mas ela não permitiu.

"Nunca senti tanto nojo de alguém em toda a minha vida. Você é patético, desprezível."

Ele se encolheu, a pose começou a desaparecer. Tentou se soltar outra vez.

"Odeio você, Severus. Odeio."

"Pois que odeie! Como se já não odiasse antes. Mentirosa", ele rosnou.

"Ora, como assim, seu idiota? Odiasse antes. Como consegue ser tão burro?", ela começou, alterando o tom de voz. "Você só conseguiu acabar com tudo!"

Irritado, ele puxou o braço, com força, da mão que ainda o segurava. Aquilo pareceu elevar ao grau máximo toda a raiva que ela sentia.

"Seu idiota! Como pôde?", ela perguntou, e, estendendo a mão, deu um tapa no braço dele.

Severus franziu o cenho, e escondeu o braço atrás do corpo. Aah, mas ele não escaparia dela, não escaparia, mesmo... teria de pagar até o fim pelo que tinha feito... Lily avançou e desferiu outro tapa, mas agora, no rosto dele. Adorou o choque, a surpresa, a paralisação que tomou conta dele.

"Odeio você, odeio", ela repetia, enquanto batia mais e mais, até ver um pequeno filete de sangue escorrendo pelos lábios, até ele, por fim, despertar e desaparecer, não sem antes lançar-lhe um olhar carregado de ódio e arrependimento.

oOo

Ela ainda tremia quando aparatou até o quarto, despiu-se e entrou debaixo do chuveiro, quente, mesmo em pleno verão. Ele havia merecido. Só deus sabia o quanto detestava machucar outra pessoa, mas Severus havia pedido por aquilo. Ah, mas que droga, era ele quem a havia machucado em primeiro lugar, estava no direito dela revidar, não estava? Maldito, maldito fosse. Seus sonhos despedaçados... aquele rapaz que ela tanto adorava... simplesmente se tornado um completo verme desprezível. Tremia enquanto se enxugava e quando, encontrando o prato com bolinhos sobre a escrivaninha, devorou dois ou três de uma vez. Só então o tremor diminuiu um pouco, mas não a raiva. Escolheu o disco mais furioso que possuía e colocou-o para tocar no máximo volume, e prevendo as batidas irritadas da irmã na porta do quarto, usou um feitiço que Severus havia criado especialmente para ela naquelas ocasiões. Murmurou mais uma prece de ódio eterno a ele. E mais uma antes de finalmente pegar no sono, nas altas horas da madrugada.

oOo

Foi numa tarde abafada e úmida, prenunciando chuva, que ela compreendeu, subitamente. Quase deu um tapa na testa. Mordeu o lábio para não rir, mas, que se danasse. Gargalhou como uma louca, jogando a cabeça para trás. Era _tão_ óbvio...! Riu ainda mais ao notar o olhar de horror de Petúnia, sentada, completamente paralisada, do outro lado da mesa. A Sra. Evans surgiu na porta da cozinha, mas apenas sacudiu a cabeça, sorrindo. Aquela era apenas sua Lily, sendo ela mesma mais uma vez.

Lily pediu licença e, sem ouvir resposta, deixou a mesa, o pedaço de bolo pela metade, a xícara de chá quase intacta. Correu para o quarto e jogou-se na cama. Era tão óbvio, mas tão... como havia demorado tanto tempo para entender? Sacudiu a cabeça, com ar de reprovação divertida. Como Severus podia ser tão... dependente dela? Ele só havia se marcado... depois que ela contou a ele de sua primeira vez com James. Ela riu. Podia apostar que era uma espécie de vingancinha dele, ou ainda, de mostrar que não dependia dela. Provavelmente, as duas coisas ao mesmo tempo. Deus, que burrice. Como alguém podia ser tão... frágil? Sacudiu a cabeça outra vez, sorrindo. Ele não era perigoso, nem ameaçador, nem mesmo um Comensal da Morte de verdade. Era só um rapaz perdidamente apaixonado, cujo orgulho era tão grande que o levava a tomar aquelas atitudes burras. Mas não conseguia enganar a ela. Era engraçado, Severus era tão misterioso, ó vezes, mas ela conseguia lê-lo como um livro aberto em vários momentos. Só ela, e ninguém mais. Todo mundo mais o via como alguém frio, repulsivo, assexuado. E ela sabia que ele não era nada daquilo. Não, nem mesmo repugnância ela sentia, agora. Somente... pena, saudade e satisfação.

E ódio.

Precisava vê-lo outra vez, decidiu, pulando da cama.

oOo

Ele não estava em casa.

Atirou pedrinhas na janela durante cinco minutos, até o rosto pálido e contrariado da mãe dele surgir a janela. Achou melhor dar meia-volta. Por um momento sentiu seu coração se apertando - e se ele estivesse... fazendo sabia-se lá que droga os Comensais faziam? Ele não podia mentir para seu... mestre, ela pensou, sarcástica. A hipótese de Severus sendo descoberto, torturado e morto a fez murchar ainda mais. Saiu andando a esmo, não podia ficar parada ou enlouqueceria. Depois de alguns minutos de caminhada, viu-se no pequeno parque onde tudo havia começado. Hoje, ainda mais desolado e descuidado do que havia sido dez anos atrás. Todos os brinquedos, os bancos, estavam em ruínas e a grama crescia alta, sufocando o pouco que havia restado. Com uma ruguinha entre as sobrancelhas ela se pôs a andar por ali, procurando algo. Custou um pouco a encontrá-lo, porque o assento jazia no chão, as correntes há muito haviam enferrujado e se desmanchado. A estrutura do balanço também estava coberta por ferrugem, e mal se sustentava. Lily caminhou lentamente até o brinquedo e acariciou as hastes de metal. Sorriu, amarga. Era o réquiem, o fim definitivo de toda a inocência. Deu de ombros. Ela mesma havia escolhido aquilo, fazia meses. Mas não podia deixar de sentir saudades, descobriu, ainda alisando a estrutura que se desfazia em suas mãos, deixando ali pequenas partículas de um pó alaranjado. Subitamente, seu coração começou a bater mais rápido: tinha ouvido passos. Olhou em torno, e tudo o que viu foi um vulto negro desaparecendo muito rapidamente. Não teve muitas dúvidas a respeito da identidade dele. Seguiu-o, embrenhando-se também no pequeno bosque que crescia selvagemente em meio aquele fim de civilização.

Severus caminhava mais curvado para a frente do que nunca, em passos rápidos, olhando para trás de quando em quando. Seus olhos se encontraram, mas ele rapidamente desviou-os para o outro lado. Ele estava ferido, humilhado, arrependido. Envergonhado. Mas ainda lhe restava um pouco de esperança, ela descobriu, ou o que ele estaria fazendo ali, fugindo a pé quando podia simplesmente desaparatar? Alcançou-o rapidamente, caminhando a seu lado, embora separados por uma fileira de árvores. Ele arriscava olhares na direção dela, olhares que eram, as vezes, interrompidos por galhos aqui e ali. Ela respirou fundo, pensando no que faria agora. Ela o havia perdoado. Não completamente, porque ele ainda carregaria para sempre aquela maldita marca, símbolo do que havia de mais desprezível, e ela o odiaria também para sempre. Também porque ele havia sido burro demais e quase colocado tudo a perder. Mas como não sentir... pena...? E agora que ela sabia que ele não era realmente um Comensal... não havia motivos para não voltar a... gostar dele, que fosse, ela pensou. Mas ele devia compreender que havia errado, e que as coisas entre eles haviam se transformado outra vez. E se ela simplesmente o perdoasse, e esquecesse, seria uma permissão para ele se envolver cada vez mais com aquela droga.

Severus chegou a um agrupamento de árvores que era impossível ser transposto, e parou, olhando em volta, ainda ressabiado e envergonhado. Desviou os olhos quando a viu, ali, quase em frente a ele. Foi com surpresa e choque que ela notou que o lado direito de seu rosto estava inchado e arroxeado. No lugar exato onde ela lhe batera. Sentiu uma pontada de dor e angústia, e avançou, sem seque pensar no que fazia. Ele sempre fazia tão pouco de si mesmo, nem se importava em se cuidar, mas aquilo... era demais. Ele se encolheu quando ela o tocou, sentindo dor ou talvez apenas a lembrança dela.

"Ah, Sev", ela disse, acariciando com carinho a face intumescida.

Ele hesitou por um instante, não sabendo se avançava ou voltava atrás. Atreveu-se a erguer os olhos para ela. Lily, agora, parecia completamente indecifrável, o calor e a compaixão que tinham existido em sua voz há um minuto apenas, haviam se dissipado. Ela retirou a mão do rosto dele, deixou os braços caírem ao longo do corpo, fitou-o, aguardando. Ele sentiu o fiapo de orgulho que lhe restava oscilar. Inspirou profundamente, fitando-a por trás da cortina de cabelos negros. Acabou sussurrando, "me desculpa", tão baixo que era quase como se ele não quisesse que ela escutasse.

Lily suspirou lentamente.

"Você sabe que fez uma coisa horrível."

Ele baixou a cabeça outra vez, comprimiu os lábios, levou a mão a abertura das vestes provavelmente em busca da varinha.

"Sem perdão."

Ele ergueu os olhos, inexpressivos e vazios sob as sobrancelhas unidas no centro da testa.

"E eu jamais vou voltar a sentir por você o que sentia antes. Nada vai mudar isso."

"Você... você não quer mais", ele se apressou a afirmar. "Então, que diferença faz..."

Ela se aproximou.

"Não", ela disse, tristemente. Ele se encolheu outra vez, fez menção de fugir. Ela sorriu. Ele não viu. "Não", Lily repetiu, e continuou, "era a resposta que eu deveria dar. Mas... resolvi te dar uma chance, Sev. Uma chance pra você me provar por que eu deveria te aceitar de volta."

A máscara de frieza vacilou, também, e acabou se dissolvendo, levando junto o orgulho.

"Uma... chance?", repetiu.

"Uma chance", ela confirmou, fria, inatingível.

"Qualquer coisa", ele disse, suplicando, assumindo o desespero que o consumia. "Qualquer coisa, Lily...", Severus repetiu, e, num impulso, ajoelhou-se aos pés dela. Abraçou seus joelhos, apoiando a cabeça em seu estômago. "Por favor. Por favor, Lily. Me aceita... me aceita outra vez... do jeito que for", ele suplicou novamente, não se importando em absoluto com a posição em que se encontrava, não se importando se ela o odiasse a partir de então, não se importando em reduzir-se a nada. Apenas precisava tê-la consigo, de qualquer maneira que pudesse. A última semana havia sido um pesadelo, pior que aquilo, o inferno. "Não posso... não posso ficar sem você." Permaneceu ali, ajoelhado aos pés dela, balbuciando palavras incoerentes, até que ela o segurou pelos dois ombros e o fez ficar de pé. Então, abraçou-o, envolvendo-o em calor, perfume, vida.

"Tudo bem, Sev. Tudo bem", ela disse, e beijou seu rosto, com tanto cuidado que ele sequer sentiu dor, pelo contrário, era como se o toque que o ferira fosse a única coisa pela qual sua carne ansiasse. "Tudo bem", ela disse mais uma vez, passando os braços em volta dele. Severus suspirou, de prazer e alívio, fechou os olhos. Acomodou-se no lugar que considerava seu por direito, a cabeça sobre o ombro esquerdo dela, cobrindo-se com os cabelos. Hesitou, em um primeiro momento, ao erguer as mãos. Não sabia se devia... apoiou-as suavemente nas costas dela, e, como ela não o recusasse, aumentou a pressão, subiu uma delas para os cabelos, acariciando-os, completamente sem jeito. Não demorou muito para que ela retribuísse o gesto; depois, afastou-se alguns centímetros, tomando o rosto dele nas mãos, e o beijou, muito devagar, exatamente em cima do machucado. Com a mesma lentidão, o beijo deslizou para sobre os lábios dele, e Severus suspirou outra vez. Sentiu-se relaxar, por fim. Beijou-a de volta, hesitante a princípio, como se pedisse permissão - que ela deu, mordiscando seu lábio inferior. Colou a boca sobre a dela, entreabriu os lábios, deixou que a língua dela invadisse sua boca primeiro.

Era como se jamais houvessem se separado.

Era, também, como se aquele pequeno desvio sujo no caminho jamais houvesse acontecido; ela o tocava muito ternamente, ele retribuía de forma ainda hesitante, como nas primeiras vezes em que haviam se tocado. As mãos dele escorregaram para a cintura dela, encontrando sua pele suave e morna por baixo da camiseta. Hesitou outra vez antes de deslizar as mãos por dentro de sua roupa, e ela respondeu a pergunta sem palavras simplesmente sussurrando que deveriam sair dali para a casa dela naquele exato instante. Em dois segundos, já no quarto, cortinas fechadas, porta devidamente trancada, ela sorria de uma maneira que o fazia sentir-se quente por dentro. Completo. Que o obrigava a dar-lhe um pequeno sorriso de volta. Ah, diabos, só ela conseguia ter aquele efeito sobre ele.

Lily aproximou-se e beijou-o outra vez, com mais intensidade, e ele não hesitou em, lentamente, erguer a camiseta que ela usava. Ouviu os pequenos suspiros contra sua boca, sentiu-a imitando o gesto e logo estavam nus, abraçando-se, acariciando-se. Severus tinha estado tão perto de perdê-la que agora precisava, de tempos em tempos, interromper o que fazia para simplesmente admirá-la, ali com ele outra vez. Lily sorria quando ele se interrompia, mas logo revirava os olhos e o puxava para si outra vez. Beijava-o então carinhosamente, com todo o cuidado, como que ainda assegurando que tudo estava bem. Quando, por fim, deitaram-se, e ele a penetrou, foi com a ânsia e a intensidade de sempre - mas havia uma ternura, derivada do medo de perdê-la para sempre, completamente nova nos movimentos dele.

oOo

Estivera-a espionando em seu quarto durante todo o final de tarde, depois de retornar de uma missão que o Lord lhe confiara. Não, ele ainda não havia se arrependido, não via nada realmente errado naquilo, e dizia para si mesmo que estava muito satisfeito em haver se resolvido, afinal. Dava-lhe uma sensação de poder, de competência, ter sido aceito para o serviço do Lord. Porém, tinha duvidado seriamente se aquela pequena satisfação valia a pena em troca de perdê-la. Só deus sabia a angústia que havia sentido durante aquela semana, o arrependimento, a vontade insana de voltar atrás, sabendo que era impossível. Severus ainda queria esperar antes de sentir-se seguro outra vez - as mudanças de idéia e de humor de Lily já não eram novidade pra ninguém. Ficou ali, então, espiando-a durante uma, duas, três horas. Ela parecia estar num ótimo humor, passou a tarde toda ouvindo música, enviando e recebendo corujas e fazendo aquelas coisas incompreensíveis de garotas, como pintar as unhas. Ele dava pequenos sorrisos enlevados de tempos em tempos. Deus. Como a queria, como precisava dela... era tão irracional - e ele sempre se orgulhara de ser tão lógico. Então, ela chegara em sua vida como uma tempestade de chamas e revirara tudo. Bem, que se danasse, ele pensou, dando de ombros. O desejo por ela queimava dentro dele, consumia-o, estar com Lily havia se tornado essencial como respirar. Ilógico seria negar aquela necessidade.

Então ela finalmente se debruçou na janela e sorriu para ele, como se soubesse o tempo todo o local exato onde ele se encontrava. Severus sentiu os cantos de sua boca se curvando para cima, sentiu a respiração se acelerar, sentiu aquela descarga de excitação e calor tomando conta de seu corpo.

"Sev", ela gritou, e deu um daqueles sorrisos largos, que diziam, sem deixar dúvida alguma, que tudo estava mesmo bem. "Sobe aqui!"

E um segundo depois lá estava ele, sentado bem sobre a colcha estampada que já havia visto tantas vezes, guardando a varinha em seu lugar. Sentindo-se um pouco sem jeito e sem saber o que dizer, outra vez um adolescente patético, como acontecia com alguma freqüência. Ela sentou-se a seu lado na cama, e olhando bem dentro dos olhos dele, sussurrou:

"Sorria."

Beijou-o, enquanto fazia cócegas em sua barriga. Ele tentou afastá-la, mas acabou sorrindo, e até mesmo rindo, uma risada curta e rara. Envolveu a mão nos cabelos dela, puxando-a para mais junto de si, ela não ofereceu resistência alguma. Lily beijou-o lenta, sensualmente, os sentimentos ternos do outro dia rapidamente esquecidos, transformados no fogo que ela sempre havia tido. Ele sentiu seu membro endurecendo rapidamente; sem deixar sua boca um instante sequer, Severus colocou ambas as pernas sobre a cama e a fez sentar sobre si. Ela ofegou, gemeu, mordiscou o lábio inferior dele. Então, afastou-se alguns centímetros, sorrindo mais do que nunca.

"Sev", ela disse, docemente, "quero que você veja uma coisa."

Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha, enquanto brincava com o botão da calça dela.

"Estou tão feliz!", ela exclamou. Então, desembaraçou a mão esquerda dos cabelos dele, e a estendeu para que ele visse.

Ele demorou alguns segundos para assimilar a aliança dourada no dedo dela.

"O quê...?", ele perguntou, boquiaberto.

"James. Me pediu em noivado ontem."

Ele ergueu os olhos arregalados para ela, lívido.

"Não vai me dar os parabéns?", ela perguntou, sorrindo, como se ele não demonstrasse estar sentido outra coisa que não a alegria mais profunda pelo acontecimento.

A ereção dele rapidamente começou a diminuir, e o sorriso dela aumentava na mesma proporção. Rudemente ele puxou as próprias pernas de sob o corpo dela e sentou-se, apoiando os pés no chão, tentando acalmar a respiração acelerada enquanto apalpava as têmporas. Sacudiu a cabeça.

"Noiva", ele disse, embora não devesse ficar tão chocado, não era mesmo? Havia visto o maldito patrono... mas... aquilo... um compromisso... Arquejou.

"Algum problema, Sev?", ela perguntou suavemente, franzindo a testa.

Ela tornou-se fria de repente, e Severus temeu perdê-la outra vez. Não seria bom simplesmente explodir de fúria. Sentiu-se completamente esmagado contra o chão, mesmo sabendo que não deveria. Noiva.

"Eu só não sei", ela disse, sentando-se ao lado dela, ainda de testa franzida, "se seria uma boa idéia você ir ao casamento... você sabe, com essa... coisa, no seu braço."

"Não, não acho que seria, mesmo", ele disse, por entre os dentes cerrados, mal tendo noção do que dizia.

"Bom, então... era isso. Queria que você soubesse... agora, se puder me dar licença... preciso terminar de mandar cartas pro pessoal", ela disse, e sorriu outra vez. Resplandecendo de alegria.

Severus sentiu um ódio irracional e ácido escorrendo por dentro dele. Ela o havia feito de idiota, sem dúvida alguma. Cerrou os punhos, tentando não explodir.

"Então é isso."

"Uhum", ela disse, erguendo uma sobrancelha e parecendo cínica como nunca, reclinada sobre a cama.

A onda de ódio cresceu dentro dele, e faltava pouco para simplesmente não importar em explodir.

Ela riu.

"Você é tão patético, Sev", e beijou-o na boca.

Ele a afastou de si com repugnância.

"Sabe", ele rosnou, "nunca pensei que fosse sentir pena do quatro-olhos algum dia."

"Pena?", ela perguntou, erguendo a sobrancelha e sorrindo, dissimulada, outra vez.

"Por estar se casando com uma... vagabunda como você."

Ela jogou a cabeça para trás e riu.

"Tem certeza de que não gostaria de estar no lugar dele?", ela sussurrou, insinuante.

Ele franziu o nariz, do mais puro desprezo. Controlou o tremor no lábio. Ela deixou cair a alça da blusa que usava, sem, outra vez, mais nada por baixo. Com o polegar acariciou o bico do seio, rosado, suculento, como ele queria simplesmente baixar a cabeça e chupá-lo... Ela gemeu, como se lesse os pensamentos dele. Colocou a outra mão entre as duas pernas, e comprimiu-as.

"Pretende... continuar com essa insanidade?"

"Se você souber como pedir...", ela ronronou, agora, girando o bico do seio entre dois dedos.

"Você é doente", ele disse, com tanta raiva que cuspiu em cima dela.

Ela riu.

"Deus. E você é mesmo um porco! Vamos, saia daqui", ela disse, ajeitando a roupa e expulsando-o da cama com a ponta do pé. "Quero terminar de contar a novidade pra todo mundo."

Severus tentou controlar as mãos, a boca trêmula, que se abria e fechava sem deixar escapar som algum.

Ela riu outra vez.

"Você devia mesmo trabalhar nisso."

Ele se voltou pra ela, franzindo a testa.

"Aprender a se expressar melhor, sabe? Você simplesmente não consegue, Sev, é patético! Se enrola, gagueja... como quer ser levado a sério dessa forma?", ela perguntou, meneando a cabeça, com expressão de piedade.

A surpresa deu lugar éncredulidade no rosto dele.

"Ora, sua... sua vadia desgraçada!", ele acabou dizendo por fim.

Ela riu. Não agüentando mais, ele simplesmente desaparatou dali, a risada de deboche o acompanhando por um tempo longo demais - assim como um sentimento novo que corroía como ácido.

oOo

"Ora, se não é a vagabunda da Evans."

Os olhos de Marlene McKinnon se arregalaram de puro choque, mas Lily apenas sorriu, um sorriso que durou um tempo mais longo que o necessário, enquanto olhava nos olhos dele e dizia:

"Deixa pra lá, Lene. É óbvio que ele só tá se mordendo de inveja de mim e do James."

"Mas, Lily...", a amiga começou, visivelmente não convencida pela explicação.

"Sem 'mas'", Lily interrompeu, enganchando seu braço no dela a fim de saírem rápido daquela área do Beco Diagonal, próxima demais ÊTravessa do Tranco. "O que ele diz não me atinge", Lily disse, sorrindo de volta para o risinho de deboche e descrença de Snape, que estreitou os olhos e sussurrou:

"Vadia."

"Meu deus", Marlene disse, empalidecento e sacudindo a cabeça em tom de reprovação. "Melhor mesmo a gente sair daqui o quanto antes."

"Vamos", Lily disse, e as duas aceleraram os passos, até os remungos de Snape estarem completamente sobrepostos pelo murmúrio da multidão, que lotava o Beco Diagonal naquele dia claro e quente do final do verão.

"Vai ficar mesmo bem?", Marlene perguntou, apoiando as mãos no ombro da amiga e fitando-a, preocupada.

"Claro", Lily respondeu, animada, como se nem se lembrasse mais da cena com Snape.

"É pena que eu já tivesse combinado de tomar conta da peste da minha prima, hoje."

"Não tem problema, Lene", Lily respondeu, e despediram-se.

Lily, ao se ver sozinha, sorriu, satisfeita, acariciando distraidamente o braço direito. Passou os olhos em torno, e, lentamente, tomou a direção do Caldeirão Furado.

oOo

Como a odiava, deus, como. Cerrava os punhos e resmungava sem nem se dar conta. Ainda queimava de raiva pela última humilhação que sofrera - e, não bastasse aquilo, ela simplesmente... o deixava louco. Principalmente quando agia daquela forma... insuportavelmente irritante. Principalmente quando sentia ímpetos de segui-la, e mais ainda quando o ímpeto se tonava ato. Não foi nem um pouco difícil enxergá-la no meio da multidão, e ele diminuiu a velocidade dos passos, mantendo uma distância segura e escondendo-se atrás de postes, pessoas e placas. Era bom naquilo, pensou com amargura. Seguir Lily Evans. Vinha fazendo-o há anos. Seguindo, rastejando, se humilhando.

Viu-a desaparecer dentro da estalagem, e procurou não apressar os passos. Aquilo era algo que havia aprendido naqueles anos: jamais confiar nas intenções aparentes dela. Continuou caminhando lentamente, com os punhos cerrados e o rosto meio distorcido pelo desprezo. Mumurando incoerências de quando em quando. Parou quando chegou åntrada do bar, espiando por trás de uma das janelas encardidas dos fundos. É, ela ainda estava ali. Tão linda, tão exuberante... ouvia a voz animada dela preenchendo todo o lugar.

"O quarto quinze, então, está ótimo, Tom!", ela disse, pegando a chave que o barman lhe estendia. Então, curvou-se sobre o balcão, baixando o tom de voz: "Estou esperando alguém...", e Severus cerrou os punhos outra vez, ela sussurrava no ouvido do homem mas ele não precisava se esforçar nem um pouco para imaginá-la nos braços do Potter-perfeito, mais tarde.

Ela deixou o bar logo em seguida, cantarolando alguma coisa enquanto guardava a chave na bolsa. Severus esperou que ela desaparecesse pela porta que levava ÊLondres trouxa para só então se atrever a atravessar o bar, coisa que fez em passos furtivos e parando de quando em quando, caso ela resolvesse voltar. O que não aconteceu, porque logo descobriu que ela estava muito compenetrada observando a vitrine de uma loja de discos, apoiando o peso do corpo ora em uma perna, ora em outra, e enrolando uma mecha dos cabelos nos dedos. Acabou entrando, e ele se viu seguindo-a pela milésima vez, loja adentro. Lily ainda estava de costas para ele, de forma que pode chegar bem perto sem ser visto - ou pensando que podia. Ela virou-se de repente, sorrindo, como se esperasse encontrá-lo exatamente ali, a apenas cinco centímetros de distância.

"Sev", ela disse, e beijou-o no rosto, desarmando-o completamente.

Ele deixou escapar um pequeno suspiro de dor, enquanto ela o puxava pela mão até que estarem lado a lado. Com a ponta do dedo, ela vasculhou as capas dos discos com dispostos em uma prateleira, absorta. Severus também estava absorto, no perfume, na cor dos cabelos, da pele, no desenho perfeito do rosto dela. Nos cílios longos e ruivos que batiam suavemente de tempos em tempos. Onde havia ido parar o ódio que sentia cinco minutos atrás? Era como se jamais tivesse existido. De repente, sentiu uma necessidade enorme de voltar aos velhos tempos, de tomá-la em seus braços, sentir o peso da cabeça em seu peito, de...

"O que está fazendo aqui, afinal?", ela perguntou, erguendo subitamente os olhos para ele.

Ele comprimiu os lábios enquanto pensava numa boa desculpa.

"Na Travessa, quero dizer."

Ele relaxou imediatamente, e contou a ela que tinha ido ver um quarto que estava pensando em alugar. Ela respondeu que achava uma ótima idéia, e sorriu para ele. Severus sentiu todas as barreiras se partindo. Ela parecia simplesmente tão normal... a Lily de sempre, cativante, adorável e perfeita, que o fazia cair de joelhos, por quem faria qualquer coisa. Queria, como queria simplesmente se curvar e beijá-la. Ergueu os olhos, analisando a pequena loja de discos. Não havia muita gente ali, talvez... o fio de pensamentos se partiu quando ela se adiantou e, ficando na ponta dos pés, encostou os lábios nos dele. Severus ofegou de surpresa, quis mais, mas ela já havia se afastado. Ora, que se danasse, ele pensou, curvando-se. Mas ela o impediu de ir em frente, colocando dois dedos sobre os lábios dele.

"Não", ela disse, com um sorriso travesso. "Lembra do que eu te disse? Você tem que pedir, Sev, pra continuar comigo."

As sobrancelhas negras se uniram no centro da testa, e ele comprimiu os lábios. Percorreu a loja com os olhos outra vez, sentiu a tensão tomando conta de seu corpo. Acabou por aproximar a boca do ouvido dela e sussurrou:

"Eu... eu quero, Lily."

Mas ela sorriu de novo o sorriso travesso, sacudindo a cabeça.

"Não, assim não. Você precisa pedir com jeito, Sev. Mostrar que está mesmo disposto a aguentar."

O franzido na testa dele aumentou.

"Se... se você quiser mesmo... vou estar te esperando no Caldeirão Furado", ela disse, e segurando com cuidado o disco nas mãos, dirigiu-se até o caixa. Pouco depois, desapareceu pela porta, enquanto Severus permanecia exatamente no mesmo lugar, tentando compreender o que ela quisera dizer com 'pedir com jeito'. Não conseguiu, então, bufando, tomou o mesmo caminho que ela.

Três minutos depois, batia a porta do quarto de número quinze.

oOo

"O que, exatamente, você quis dizer com 'pedir com jeito'?", ele perguntou, emburrado, sentado sobre a cama.

Ela respondeu lhe entregando um copo contendo vinho, enquanto segurava outro para si e, com um aceno de varinha, fazendo funcionar um gramofone bruxo. Então, sentou-se ao lado dele, levou o copo aos lábios e bebeu, o tempo todo olhando nos olhos dele.

"Sev... você _gosta_ de mim?"

Deus. Se ele gostava? Engoliu em seco. Só deus sabia o quanto, e o quanto ele simplesmente não conseguia dizer palavras tão simples. Acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça, tomando um longo gole do vinho em seu copo.

"Não, Sev. Eu... eu quero ouvir", ela disse, tomando mais um gole e fitando-o intensamente.

Ele respirou fundo. Mas que diabos, bastava dizer uma única palavra... porque sua lingua parecia simplesmente se colar no céu da boca? Levou o copo aos lábios outra vez. Sentiu o efeito do álcool em seu corpo, que se tornou mais leve, mais relaxado. Ela pegou a garrafa e voltou a encher ambos os copos, roçou de leve a mão na dele enquanto o fazia e aquilo, apenas, foi suficiente para fazê-lo se arrepiar por completo. Tomou mais um longo gole, e ela parecia ter perdido um pouco a animação. Severus sentiu-se em pânico, então, respirou fundo outra vez, e disse, tentando parecer indiferente:

"Gosto, claro", e deu de ombros, como se aquilo não fizesse a menor diferença para ele.

Ela sorriu, ficou de pé e, tomando-o pela mão, começou a dançar com ele pelo quarto. Severus era péssimo naquilo, fato, mas não havia ninguém ali para presenciar o desastre, a bebida o fazia se sentir tão mais leve e relaxado, como se qualquer coisa fosse possível... e ainda era a desculpa perfeita para sentir o corpo dela contra o seu outra vez. Lily apoiou a cabeça sobre o ombro esquerdo dele, e mais uma vez foi como se jamais houvessem se separado, quando ele ergueu as mãos e pôs-se a acariciar as costas, os ombros nus, os cabelos dela.

"O quanto você gosta de mim, Sev?", ela perguntou, com a voz lânguida, rouca, preguiçosa.

Ele alcançou o próprio copo, encheu-o, tomou um longo gole e passou-o para ela, cogitando aquela questão. Era aquilo, pensou, que ela queria dizer com 'pedir com jeito'.

"Gosto...", sussurrou, sentindo a língua desimpedindo-se lentamente por causa da bebida, era mais fácil agora, ele notou, e sentiu-se mais seguro. "Gosto o tanto quanto é possível se gostar de alguém", confessou, e beijou a orelha dela.

Sentiu-a relaxando em seus braços, e ouviu-a perguntar outra vez.

"E o quanto seria isso, Sev?"

"Preciso de você, Lily. Muito, demais", ele ouviu a própria voz soando mais lenta, e de repente não possuía mais muitro controle sobre a língua, e o que sentia parecia tão claro, com ela ali, dançando com ele sob a luz da lua que nascia. "Amo você", ele sussurrou, e ouviu-a suspirar, então, sentiu-a afastando-se dele, beijando-o na boca, finalmente. Aumentou a pressão nas costas dela, queria senti-la por inteiro, queria... simplesmente estar dentro dela, penetrá-la, com força, com vontade, queria...

"E o que você faria, Sev, pra ficar comigo?"

Ele franziu a testa, assimilando com alguma dificuldade o que ela dizia. Não queria ter de pensar, não queria ter de dizer qualquer coisa, queria apenas tirar a roupa dela, levá-la para a cama, seu membro latejava dentro das calças, duro como nunca.

"O que eu faria?", ele repetiu. "Ora. Faria... faria qualquer coisa."

"Qualquer coisa?", ela ronronou, esfregando o sexo contra o pênis rígido e arrancando dele um gemido alto.

"O que... o que você quer que eu faça?", ele perguntou, porque simplesmente não aguentava mais falar. Levou as mãos ao vestido dela, começando a baixar as alças, os polegares roçaram nos mamilos excitados, e ela fechou os olhos e gemeu, também. Mordeu o lábio, e se recompôs, então fitou-o, pensativa. Ele devia ter previsto alguma coisa no instante em que ela se aprumou e uma expressão que pareceu diabólica sob a pouca luz tomou conta do belo rosto. Mas os reflexos dele estavam lentos demais, e Severus só se deu conta de que havia algo errado quando já havia desabado no chão - obra da perna que ela passou sorrateiramente por trás dos tornozelos dele. O desequilíbrio causado pela bebida completou o serviço, fazendo-o cair com força, sobre o lado direito do corpo.

"O que... o que significa isso?", ainda caído, passando a mão pelo rosto, tentando ficar sóbrio.

Ela sentou-se na cama e curvou-se para ele, sorrindo, doce e suja.

"Bom, você disse que faria qualquer coisa... não disse?"

Ele alisou os cabelos para trás e tentou focalizar a visão, o que conseguiu, com alguma dificuldade, apertando os olhos.

"E o que seria...?", ele perguntou, sentindo o velho tremor da raiva querendo tomar conta de seu corpo.

Ela estendeu um pé descalço na direção dele, de seus lábios, e deu um sorriso significativo, que reforçou ao dizer:

"Beija", com voz rouca, autoritária.

"Por que eu faria isso?", ele perguntou, franzindo a testa, sentando-se sobre o assoalho.

Ela riu.

"Mas não foi você mesmo quem perguntou o que eu queria que você fizesse? E olha que o que estou pedindo não é nada. Só quero uma pequena prova, Sev..."

Ele fitou-a, intrigado, então os olhos desceram do rosto dela para o decote do vestido, para os seios que escapavam dali, sentiu-se salivar, sentiu o membro dando sinais de vida outra vez e então, o dedão dela roçou em seu lábio, fazendo-o retornar óanidade. Hesitou. Ela parecia irredutível, e linda, e demoníaca, e sensual e desejável, mas foi com a mais doce das vozes que ela chamou o nome dele, "Sev", e roçou outra vez a ponta do pé na boca dele, e Severus não foi capaz de fazer outra coisa que não se inclinar e pousar os lábios sobre o que ela lhe oferecia, e beijá-lo uma, duas, três vezes. Não havia sido assim tão ruim havia, ele pensou, abrindo os olhos quando tudo estava terminado. Mas então, ela apoiou os dois pés no chão e ordenou que ele continuasse. Severus piscou, surpreso, e sua primeira reação foi dizer que já bastava, mas ela parecia irredutível, fria e cruel, e ele sabia que, quando ela ficava daquele jeito, só muitos pedidos de desculpa eram capazes de quebrar o gelo. A imagem de Potter rindo dele, atingindo-o onde a dor era suprema, tendo Lily, e ele, Severus, podendo apenas invejá-lo, atingiu-o com força. Sem pensar muito no que fazia, ele ajoelhou-se e curvou-se para baixo, a posição mais servil que existia, e beijou ambos os pés. Até que ela disse que já bastava, segurou-o pelos ombros e o fez sentar-se sobre os tornozelos.

"Muito bem, Sev", ela disse docemente, e beijou-o na boca.

Ele suspirou, aborrecido, mas acabou amolecendo, ao sentir a língua dela o invadindo. Sentia tanta fome, tanto desejo... apoiou as mãos sobre a cama, pretendendo ficar de pé, mas ela o empurrou de volta para o chão, com força. Ele ergueu os olhos para ela, estupefato.

"O que foi, agora?", perguntou, irritando-se.

"Você tem que provar, Sev."

"E o que é que devo fazer agora?", ele perguntou, com um tom servil e irônico.

Deitar-se ali, no chão duro, e dormir, a noite toda. Como um cãozinho. Ele resistiu, deixou escapar vários "que estupidez" e "é claro que não vou fazer uma coisa dessas", mas ela sabia como dobrá-lo, beijando-o docemente e abrindo a calça e tomando o pênis entre as mãos até que ele não fosse capaz de mais nada que não suplicar pelo toque dela. Quando estava a ponto de gozar ela simplesmente interrompeu tudo. Ele só teria mais se se comportasse.

"Lily", ele suplicou.

"Por favor, Sev", ela pediu outra vez, e empurrou-o para o chão, ele resistiu e ela foi enfática: "A escolha é sua. Estou te dando essa chance, a única, pra você provar que merece continuar comigo... se prefere ir embora... vou entender."

Ele bufou, cerrou os punhos... ela empurrou-o de volta para o piso, com a ponta do pé.

"Odeio você", resmungou, apoiando a cabeça sobre o braço.

Ela riu suavemente.

"Pensei ter ouvido outra coisa, quinze minutos atrás."

Ele apenas bufou outra vez, e não disse mais nada. Lily pôde ouvi-lo mudando de posição, resmungando e praguejado durante toda a noite, e suspirava, satisfeita. E quando amanheceu, ela simplesmente tocou-o com o pé, como se ele fosse um pedaço de qualquer coisa bem desagradável, e começou a empurrá-lo, "fora, fora!", ainda atônito e sem reação.

oOo

A grande chaminé enegrecida subia até os céus, parecendo se alongar até o infinito, vista da posição em que Lily se encontrava, apoiada contra sua base, inclinando a cabeça para trás e olhando para cima. Apoiada, não. Esmagada. Esmagada e violada. Sentiu um espasmo tomar conta de seu corpo e fechou os olhos, e a chaminé desapareceu para ela, embora continuasse exatamente ali, testemunhando a profanação daquela que costumava ser vista como a garota perfeita.

"Sua putinha desprezível", ele ofegou em seu ouvido, puxando com impaciência o cinto que prendia a saia dela e descendo-a pelos quadris. Ela riu e gemeu, em resposta, ele rosnou: "Você é louca, Lily, louca, suja e completamente doente."

"E você adora", ela sussurrou, abrindo a calça dele e provando suas palavras ao subir e descer a mão por toda a extensão do membro, rígido a seu ponto máximo.

Ele forçou todo o peso do corpo sobre o dela, esmagou os seios conta seu peito, introduziu com violência a língua em sua boca. Ela apoiou as mãos nas costas dele, puxando-o para ainda mais perto, como se fosse possível, sugou a língua dele, ergueu a perna esquerda e passou-a em volta da cintura dele. Deu um gemido abafado, com os lábios dele ainda colados aos seus como estavam, quando Severus começou a penetrá-la, com violência e sofreguidão. Tanta, que as costas batiam com força contra a chaminé, e os sons das pancadas só não eram ouvidos porque existiam gemidos e arfadas e sussurros altos e entrecortados.

"Vadia", ele rosnava, e o suor brotava de sua testa e imediatamente escorregava para a face dela, porque não havia um milímetro sequer os separando. "Putinha", ele repetia, e não compreendia mais nada, porque Lily se excitava cada vez mais, e sequer tentava esconder dele como costumava fazer. Segurou-se na chaminé e, tomando impulso, penetrou-a até o fim. Sentiu outro espasmo, ainda mais forte que os anteriores, sacudir o corpo dela, ouviu-a gemer, trêmula, quase como um lamento de dor. Ela jogou a cabeça para trás outra vez e afrouxou a pressão nas costas dele por um momento, mas ele insistiu, e meteu outra e outra vez, sem piedade. Alternava toques no rosto dela que sequer podiam ser chamados de beijos, porque era impossível deixar a boca em uma posição apenas com o impacto de seu corpo contra o dela, e ofensas. E ela respondia chamando o apelido que dera a ele na infância, "Sev", entre gemidos de prazer que se tornavam, por isso, ainda mais obscenos. E o faziam se sentir ainda mais furioso, confuso e excitado. E ele revidava, "vadia", com os lábios esmagados e retorcidos contra a têmpora dela, sentindo cabelos ruivos salgados e molhados invadirem sua boca. Logo seu próprio corpo tremia e, numa última estocada, mais profunda e prolongada, explodiu de prazer dentro dela. Arqueou o corpo para trás, e deixou escapar um gemido rouco, enquanto sentia-se relaxar, a tensão se dissipando aos poucos. O cheiro dela o atraiu para o lugar que era dele por direito, a curva entre o pescoço e o ombro, e ali Severus se acomodou, sentindo a carícia preguiçosa das mãos dela em suas costas, a pressão delicada dos lábios em seu rosto, e suspirou, fechando os olhos. Tudo parecia tão estranho e fora do lugar, ele notava, íedida em que ia retornando òazão. Lily maculada. As ofensas que escapavam tão facilmente de seus lábios, a forma como ela as recebia. Suspirou outra vez, mas agora, aborrecido, ao fitá-la, preguiçosa e satisfeita, ainda esmagada contra a torre, os seios nus mal cobertos pelos longos cabelos avermelhados. Ela ainda era, no entanto, bela como sempre havia sido, uma beleza capaz de tirar seu fôlego, por mais acostumado a ela que estivesse. Inclinou-se para frente e a beijou, da forma mais terna de que era capaz, mas deu-se conta de que aquele adjetivo não servia para ele. Deixou os lábios sobre os dela por um instante ainda, e afastou-se, sério, aborrecido. Deixou o pênis deslizar finalmente para fora dela, e Lily deu um último e pequeno suspiro de prazer antes de se abaixar e pegar as roupas que jaziam amarfanhadas sobre a grama, que começava a amarelar e ressecar.

Fitou-a com intensidade enquanto ela se vestia, tendo ao mesmo tempo um sentimento de posse e impossibilidade. E uma onda de angústia dolorida cobriu tudo quando ela estendeu a mão e entrelaçou os dedos nos dele. Apressadamente ele abotoou de volta a própria calça, e retribuiu, sem jeito, o apertão na mão delicada e feminina sob a sua. Percebeu, com desagrado e uma sensação de impotência, o quanto era mais fácil ofender e humilhar do que ser terno. Que as únicas palavras que realmente conseguia dizer a ela, sem obstáculos, sem medo, eram aquelas de ódio e raiva. Era tão errado... Franziu a testa, baixou a cabeça, deixando os cabelos longos cobrirem a face, confuso, enquanto caminhava ao lado dela pelo pátio descuidado da fábrica desativada.

"O que é que está acontecendo, afinal?", ele perguntou, depois de longos minutos de silêncio.

Ela olhou de lado para ele, intrigada.

"Como assim, Sev?"

"Eu e você, Lily... quando foi que as coisas simplesmente... se perderam?"

Ela suspirou, aborrecida e então, desafiadora:

"Você sabe muito bem, Sev, quando foi. No dia em que você escolheu seus amiguinhos, sua ideologia estúpida, a mim."

"Eu pedi desculpas...!"

"Desculpas não mudam o que aconteceu", ela retrucou, seca. "Não mudam suas escolhas."

Ele deixou escapar um sonzinho de impaciêcia, mas emudeceu outra vez.

"Você é tão... rude, Severus", ela disse, franzindo o nariz.

Ele abriu a boca, e olhou de esguelha para ela.

"Sabe? Jamais seria capaz de fazer o que o James faz, ele é tão romântico, tão..."

"Páre com isso", ele pediu, aborrecido.

"... tão surpreendente e carinhoso", ela suspirou e sorriu, olhando para o nada, como que se recordando de tudo o que James fazia.

"Ora, cale essa boca", ele resmungou, visivelmente contrariado.

Ela sorriu para ele, desafiadora. Ele desviou os olhos para a frente, calando-se outra vez. Então, numa súbita inspiração, alcançou a varinha e fez surgir uma rosa vermelha, que estendeu na direção dela. Lily fez ar de surpresa, e arregalou levemente os olhos.

"Pra mim, Sev?"

Ele fez que sim com a cabeça, ela fez que ia aceitar, mas subitamente começou a rir. Dele.

"Eu não acredito! Você é _mesmo_ patético, sabia disso?", ela perguntou, e gargalhou. "Só porque eu falei do James você quer fazer igual! Haha, não acredito", ela zombou, sacudindo a cabeça.

Sentiu o veneno quente e ácido do ódio se espalhando rapidamente dentro de si, e estreitou os olhos. Deus, como ele a odiava. Mas ela ia aceitar, ele pensou, amargo, e esmagou a flor contra o peito dela. Os olhos verdes se arregalaram outra vez, o riso morreu no meio, os olhos dele se estreitaram e despejaram uma onda de fúria negra sobre ela. As pétalas rubras se soltaram e flutuaram levemente até o chão, um espinho perfurou a pele delicada e tornou-a tão rubra quanto a rosa. Lily ergueu a mão e deu um tapa na dele. A flor voou, leve e desajeitada como um pequeno cadáver.

"Você não pode me forçar a nada, seu cretino. Achei que já soubesse disso."

"É só... só... só não ficar agindo como uma vagabunda", ele rosnou, começando a tremer.

"Você é mesmo muito rude", ela replicou, com um arzinho de desprezo.

"Cale essa boca."

"Não calo. Rude. Frouxo. Um fracasso!"

"Fracasso?"

Ela riu, delicidada.

"Claro. Um Comensal... um _servidor fiel_ de Voldemort... tentando agradar a uma... uma sangue-ruim", ela concluiu, com um sorriso zombeteiro.

Ele se virou rapidamente para o outro lado, mas não conseguiu esconder o forte tom avermelhado que tomou conta de seu rosto, nem os punhos se fechando de fúria.

"Uma vadiazinha", ele a corrigiu, por entre os dentes cerrados. "Sangue-ruim... nem pra honrar essa posição você serve mais, Lily Evans", ele zombou, segurando-a pelos punhos. "Putinha", ele sussurrou contra os lábios dela, um segundo antes de atacar.

O beijo agora era uma violação, ela tentava se libertar das mãos dele, mas Severus prensou-a contra uma parede, ela tentou chutá-lo mas ele apenas se aproveitou do movimento para levantar a saia que ela usava, violando-a também com os dedos, e, logo depois, com o pênis, sequer ainda completamente ereto. E não fazia diferença alguma, porque o único objetivo era tomá-la a força, subjugá-la, fazê-la pagar. Os gemidos de indinação logo se tornaram gemidos de prazer, a contragosto, era verdade, mas ele sorriu, cínico e vitorioso. Sorriu quando murmurou "sangue-ruim" no ouvido dela, de forma tão macia que era como se fossem palavras de amor. Sorriu quando ela tentou revidar, mas tudo o que conseguiu foi permitir que ele a penetrasse ainda mais profundamente. Sorriu quando repetiu "sangue-ruim", e ela gozou logo em seguida, com os punhos ainda presos nas mãos dele.

oOo

"Ah, não. Eu acho que não", ela disse, quando ele tentou mover os braços.

Não que ela precisasse realmente dizer alguma coisa: as correntes que prendiam seus pulsos a guarda da cama bastavam para deixá-lo exatamente no mesmo lugar em que se encontrava, deitado de costas, estendido sobre o colchão fino, sentindo sobre si o corpo nu e quente dela. Lily, era claro, ele sabia, mesmo que o quarto estivesse mergulhado na escuridão. Mesmo que ela não houvesse dito uma única palavra saberia que era ela. Mas mesmo o fato de ser Lily não dava permissão para que ele se encontrasse daquela forma, preso a cama, totalmente a mercê dela. Tentou mover as pernas, sentiu o sexo dela sobre o seu, e mesmo contra a vontade sentiu o membro começando a endurecer. Gemeu, de frustração e um prazer que não podia existir naquele instante.

"Você não foi um bom garoto, Sev", ela ronronou, sentando-se sobre o estômago dele e se curvando para a frente, de forma que logo sussurrava em seu ouvido. "Você _sabe_ que não me controla, não sabe?", ela perguntou suavemente, e mordiscou o lóbulo da orelha.

"Que idiotice é essa, Evans?", ele rosnou, tentando equilibrar o desejo com uma dose exagerada de rispidez.

"Lily. Lily, Lily, Lily", ela sussurrou sensualmente no ouvido dele, e inclinou-se mais, pressionando os seios contra o rosto dele.

Severus suspirou, e por reflexo buscou os mamilos, arrepiados, salgados e doces, mas interrompeu-se logo depois.

A luz da vela que repousava sobre o criado-mudo se acendeu. Ela sorria com um insuportável ar de superioridade, por cima dos seios quase esmagados contra o rosto dele. Severus sacudiu os braços, "páre com essa estupidez", o som metálico das correntes se chocando umas contra as outras lhe responderam que não. E Lily ainda acrescentou, de forma fria e pausada:

"Só quando estiver bem claro... você não pode me obrigar a fazer o que eu não quiser."

Ele deu um risinho de deboche, "muito bem, sua vadiazinha sangue-ruim", ela inclinou-se para a frente outra vez e, sem qualquer aviso, abriu a mão e desferiu um tapa no rosto dele. Tornou a sorrir quando ele arregalou os olhos, cheios de espanto e afronta.

"Ora, sua... sua louca! Doente!"

Ela riu suavemente.

"É só você não começar."

Ele estreitou os olhos e rosnou, sorrindo, vitorioso:

"Quem diria... Lily Evans, aluna-modelo, monitora, tão popular... esconde segredos tão sujos..."

"E você, que quer ser um Comensal tão competente", ela retrucou, "não consegue ficar longe de mim."

"Mas a diferença, querida, é que sempre foi consenso geral o fato de eu não prestar. Enquanto que você... imagine só se sequer imaginassem... Se eu contasse, quem ficaria do seu lado?", ele perguntou, sorrindo ainda mais.

Ela pareceu não se abalar.

"Tolinho. Não é assim que funciona. Você sabe que nunca tive problemas pra ter garoto algum que eu quisesse... não sabe?", ela ronronou, acomodando os seios sobre o peito dele. "E duvido que fosse ter, você contando meu segredinho ou não. Agora... você...", ela riu. "A história é exatamente outra. Conte, e eu jamais olho na sua cara outra vez. E aí, querido, já era. Você sabe disso."

"Putinha."

Outro tapa na cara. Outro risinho de deboche por parte dele.

"Muita moral você tem", ele rosnou, "pra me obrigar a largar as Artes das Trevas, enquanto você mesma é uma... uma sádica, que tem como passatempo machucar pessoas."

"Ooooh", ela ergueu uma sobrancelha, e o sorriso ficou maior. "Machucar?", ela perguntou cinicamente. "Eu não _machuco_ você, Sev... machuco?"

Em questão de segundos ele empalideceu, corou, comprimiu os lábios e riu.

"Você? Uma... mulher, me machucar?", ele perguntou, e riu outra vez. "Uma... mais fácil o contrário acontecer, querida."

"Claro", ela sorriu. "Claro. Ainda bem, sabe, Sev... porque fico um pouco preocupada, as vezes... não tem _como_ eu pensar em você e não me lembrar daquele moleque pendurado no ar, com as pernas magricelas pra cima, a cueca encardida sendo vista por toda a escola..."

Ele empalideceu outra vez, e gritou:

"Cala essa boca!", cuspindo sobre ela, que riu, "seu porco", enquanto se secava, com ar de nojo. "Sua vagabunda!", ele retrucou, sacudindo os braços. "Sangue-ruim!"

Ela chegou a mão espalmada bem próxima do rosto dele, Severus tentou se encolher, não conseguiu, apenas desviou o rosto. Ela riu, e, rapidamente, baixou a mão, alcançando o membro dele. Bastou que as pontas dos dedos o tocassem para que o pênis começasse a enrijecer, e Severus gemeu, cada vez mais alto, íedida em que a pressão e a velocidade dos toques dela aumentavam.

"Você sabe que essa não é uma palavra muito bonita."

"É tão boa quanto qualquer outra. Vadia, putinha... tudo o que você é", ele disse, entre gemidos. Que se interromperam subitamente, ao mesmo tempo em que ela largou o membro.

"Não é", ela disse, fria. "São coisas diferentes... eu sou, sim, uma putinha", ela ronronou no ouvido dele, "sua putinha", ela envolveu o pênis com a mão outra vez e fez mais alguns movimentos. Ela sorriu, ele era claramente tão celibatário afora ela, que mal conseguia se controlar quando ela o tocava. Aquilo era simplesmente delicioso, tê-lo subjugado em suas mãos, apenas tocando seu sexo. Mas ela o queria totalmente controlado. "Mas é diferente", largou o pênis outra vez, "de ofender apenas porque alguém nasceu diferente... o que é que eu faço pra você entender isso... Ranhoso?", ela perguntou, e ele sequer teve tempo de reagir, porque ela alcançou a vela e a virou sobre o peito dele, que recebeu, completamente nu, a cera quente e derretida. Ele arqueou o corpo para trás, deixando escapar um silvo baixo pelos lábios.

"Aaaah, está doendo, Sevzinho? E eu achando que fazer essa merda no braço doesse mais", ela disse, com algum ódio na voz, aproximando a chama da vela perigosamente perto demais do braço esquerdo. Ele pediu outra vez que ela a soltasse, sacudiu os braços, tentando se desviar do fogo, mas ela manteve a vela exatamente no mesmo lugar, e sorriu.

"Covarde", ela disse, e mordeu o lábio inferior dele, puxando-o com os dentes. Riu quando ele não conseguiu pronunciar direito mais uma súplica e, em seguida, uma nova ofensa.

"Vamos começar com menos, então", ela sussurrou, e virou outra vez a vela sobre o peito dele, enquanto descia a outra mão peito abaixo, acariciando-o com as pontas dos dedos, até alcaçar o membro e começar a masturbá-lo. Esticou o braço, mantendo a chama äistância, e deitou-se sobre ele, beijando-o sensualmente enquanto mantinha o movimento no pênis, para cima e para baixo, durante tempo suficiente para ele esquecera posição humilhante em que se encontrava, e desejar apenas o toque dela. Quando ele estava a ponto de atingir o clímax, ela, sem qualquer aviso, sem nem mesmo parar de subir e descer a mão, verteu novamente a cera quente sobre o corpo dele, e ela riu, de prazer e satisfação, quando ele gemeu de dor e, ao mesmo tempo, explodiu num orgasmo intenso, cobrindo toda sua mão com o resultado.

oOo

"Estou bem", ele disse, tentando recusar a xícara de chá com as duas mãos espalmadas. "Mesmo."

"Não, Sev, você não pode estar", ela discordou, em voz doce, colocando uma mecha dos cabelos dele para trás da orelha e acariciando a face pálida. "Não completamente. Bebe", ela empurrou a xícara sobre a mesa, na direção dele. "Vai fazer bem pra você."

Severus fitou-a, de testa franzida e uma expressão impenetrável, por alguns segundos, e acabou obedecendo. Quando Lily agia daquela forma, doce e terna, seria capaz de fazer qualquer coisa por ela, alegremente. Bebeu um pequeno gole e deixou cair a cabeça no ombro dela, então, escapar um pequeno lamento. A mão dela, acariciando ternamente seus cabelos, o fez relaxar um mínimo e soltar ainda um pequeno suspiro de dor. E aquela foi toda a reação de pesar pela morte da mãe que ele teve.

"Pobre Eileen", a voz dela, soando embargada, lamentou.

"Hm", ele concordou, endireitando-se na cadeira e alcançando o maço de cigarros sobre a mesa, e acendendo um deles. Olhou-a de lado, com o canto dos olhos, uma pergunta na ponta da língua o tempo todo, enquanto fumava. Esmagou o toco no cinzeiro, olhou de novo para ela, parecendo sinceramente comovida e preocupada com ele. "Por que é que está aqui, afinal?", ele perguntou, num tom indiferente. "Se... se importando...", ele começou, com a boca levemente retorcida.

"Cuidando de você?", ela completou a pergunta que ele relutava em fazer.

"Hm", ele resmungou.

Ela deu uma risada triste e beijou-o suavemente na boca.

"Porque só eu posso te machucar, Sev. Ninguém mais, nada mais. Se por acaso acontecer de outra pessoa te ferir... eu faço qualquer coisa pra impedir, ou pra curar você."

Ele soltou um pequeno som aborrecido, retirando outro cigarro do maço.

"Você é tão doente."

"Talvez", ela sorriu tristemente, outra vez. "Mas não vamos discutir isso hoje, está bem?"

Ele deu de ombros, estudando-a com o canto dos olhos. Lily fitava o chá esfriando na xícara, e parecia completamente arrasada. Não, aquele remorso todo não podia ser apenas pela morte da mãe dele, por mais compaixão que Lily houvesse sentido pela mulher naqueles anos. Ele estreitou os olhos, tentando descobrir alguma coisa. Mas ela era tão imprevisível que poderia estar aborrecida até pelo mais insignificante dos motivos.

"O que há de errado?", ele perguntou, em tom indiferente, soprando a fumaça para o alto.

Ela mordeu o lábio inferior, olhando pra frente, e respondeu, "nada, oras", soando nem um pouco convincente.

"Claro", ele deu um sorrisinho, e não disse mais nada.

O silêncio caiu sobre a casa em Spinner's End. Há quanto tempo aquilo não acontecia, apenas o conforto de não precisar dizer o que fosse, inclusive mentiras, e estar ao lado dela. Ele suspirou. Sentia uma falta absurda daqueles momentos, mesmo que só estivesse se dando conta agora - porque a presença dela lhe era tão necessária que a aceitava da maneira que fosse, sem reclamar. A mão dela alcançou a sua e apertou-a suavemente, e ele retribuiu aquele toque, sentindo como se todo aquele desvio doente e sujo no relacionamento jamais houvesse acontecido.

"É o James", ela começou. "Ele é um idiota."

Severus deu outro sorrisinho enquanto soprava a fumaça.

"Que bom que voltou a sanidade."

Ela pegou um cigarro e acendeu-o no dele.

"Você devia deixá-lo pra sempre."

Ela deu outro sorriso triste.

"E ficar com você?", ela perguntou, afastando os cabelos do rosto dele com a mão livre. "Nós dois sabemos que é impossível, sabemos que eu... envergonho você perante seus amigos. E o contrário também acontece."

Ele suspirou, aborrecido. Ela o abraçou com impaciência, e sussurrou:

"Vamos fingir, Sev, só por hoje... que somos só você e eu. Sem James, sem... sem Voldemort."

Não era uma pergunta, ele notou, porque ela provavelmente sabia que ele aceitaria qualquer coisa. Mas como se irritar quando ela lhe impunha fazer exatamente o que ele queria? Sua reação, normalmente, seria se impor ainda mais. Mas ela era... ah, diabos. Não existiam nem mesmo palavras que descrevessem o papel de Lily em sua vida. Tomou o rosto dela entre as mãos, beijando-a apaixonadamente e dando seu concordância. Sentiu-se rasgando por dentro da mais pura frustração, porque não podia tê-la sempre daquela forma? Sentir os suspiros delicados contra seus lábios, as mãos apenas afagando, e não, ferindo. Nennhuma palavra de ódio ou humilhação, apenas... apenas sentir-se realizado.

Lily não achava muito certo que fossem para a cama, tendo a mãe dele morrido apenas no dia anterior. Mas como negar, tendo em vista a maneira faminta com que ele a tocava, sabendo que ela era a única mulher que ele possuía; como dizer não quando ele a beijava e acariciava daquela forma cheia de ânsia e saudade? Quando a penetrava com tanta sofreguidão que ela deslizava sobre os lençóis, enquanto ora fitava o teto, ora fechava os olhos e o acariciava carinhosamente. Ela faria aquele pequeno esforço por ele, ela pensou, observando-o adormecer entre seus braços, depois do sexo, enquanto a noite caía rapidamente. Parecia quase inofensivo, magro, pálido, aqueles cabelos incrivelmente negros. Negros como os de James, ela reparou, não pela primeira vez, tão magro quanto, como se fosse a contraparte sombria dele. Deu mais um sorriso triste. Ah, triste era mesmo a melhor palavra para descrever a situação toda. Ela quase tinha começado a envolver James, também, naquele jogo de mostrar quem mandava, na outra noite. Mas aquilo era tão errado... mas tão. Com Severus parecia certo, por uma porção de motivos. Aquela maldita Marca, só pra começar, ela pensou, tocando com a unha o desenho negro na pele dele. Mas James... James, não. Por mais cretino que tivesse sido, um dia, ele representava o que havia de puro em sua vida. Pensou no patrono. Ela simplesmente não queria macular aquilo, não queria misturar desejos diferentes, queria James do lado iluminado, e Severus alimentando seu lado sombrio.

Ela e Severus. Sorriu, amarga. Duas pessoas trilhando o mesmo caminho, era aquilo. O mesmo caminho da necessidade dupla, paradoxal, de quem era complicado demais para se contentar com pouco, ou de quem jamais poderia obter tudo o que lhe satisfazia de apenas uma forma. De quem precisava de inimigos mortais para se satisfazer, ela pensou, acariciando a marca com o dedo que carregava a aliança.

Feitos um pro outro.

Suspirou, angustiada. De repente sentia-se dez anos mais nova, deitada ao lado dele outra vez sobre o tapete do quarto, segurando a mão dele enquanto as lágrimas secavam em seu rosto e sentindo-se um pouco menos triste, porque, então, ele era a única pessoa que a compreendia no mundo todo. Bruxo como ela, bruxos entre trouxas. E agora, o sentimento era exatamente o mesmo, ela percebeu, chorando e sorrindo. Por melhor que James fosse, por mais feliz que a fizesse, apenas Severus a compreendia. E ela a ele.

Feitos um pro outro.

oOo

"Foi fantástico, Sev!", ela comentou, animada e de olhos arregalados, e entrou na casa quando ele deu dois passos para o lado, abrindo passagem.

Ele ergueu a sobrancelha, tentando parecer indiferente embora não conseguisse esconder o retorcer de desprezo nos lábios.

"Imagino."

Ela riu, enquanto tirava o casaco e pendurava-o no cabide atrás da porta.

"Imagina? Ah, duvido muito. Foi a melhor lua-de-mel que eu poderia ter tido! James..."

"Me poupe", ele bateu a porta e, dando as costas a ela, dirigiu-se a pequena sala, atulhada de estantes e livros.

A risada zombeteira dela o seguiu, assim como os passos leves e inquietos.

"Não vai me oferecer nada pra beber?", ela perguntou, jogando-se em uma poltrona.

Com um ar de cinismo no rosto ele encheu com vinho-dos-elfos dois copos e ofereceu-lhe um, depois, sentou-se no sofá, de frente para ela, perfurando-a com os olhos.

"E se estava assim tão fantástica", ele perguntou, e bebeu um longo gole, "o que é que está fazendo aqui tão cedo?"

Ela riu, levou o copo aos lábios e sorveu o vinho, lambendo lentamente com a língua uma gota que havia permanecido nos lábios. Ele deu um pequeno risinho debochado, ela sorriu, daquela forma completamente depravada, enquanto as abas das narinas tremiam e os mamilos se enrijeciam e tornavam-se visíveis sob a blusa.

"Você é uma vagabunda, Lily Evans."

"Lily Potter", ela o corrigiu, erguendo a mão esquerda que, agora, carregava a aliança do casamento.

"Lily Imunda", ele rosnou, e, ficando de pé, deu as costas a ela outra vez, colocando-se junto a janela e tentando ignorar a gargalhada dela.

Estava disposto a resistir, mostrar-lhe que ela não podia simplesmente chegar ali e obrigá-lo a fazer suas vontades. Não agora, que havia assumido o compromisso definitivo com aquele maldito Potter. Simplesmente não compreendia mais nada... por que ela havia se casado com ele e estava ali? Potter não a fazia tão feliz, como ela adorava repetir? Diabos. Ele _havia visto_ a expressão de felicidade no rosto dela, no casamento - e se odiava tanto por ter ido até lá, visto tudo, mesclado nas sombras, alimentando todo o seu ódio pelo destino enquanto Lily e o maldito se beijavam e selavam o compromisso... esforçou-se para apagar as imagens da memória. E se ele, Severus, ainda era tão importante pra ela, porque não assumir as coisas com ele? Orgulho. Orgulho puro, ele pensou, cheio de amargura. Com as mãos trêmulas buscou um cigarro sobre a mesa próxima e acendeu-o. Com mãos insinuantes ela abraçou-o por trás, acomodou a cabeça em sua omoplata, acariciou o estômago, deslizou as mãos ainda mais para baixo e ergueu a cabeça, mordiscando a orelha dele.

"Você me deixa com tanto tesão, Sev", ela ronronou, abrindo a braguilha da calça dele.

Ele suspirou de prazer quando ela alcançou seu pênis, e odiou-a, e odiou-se por ser tão receptivo ao toque dela. Tragou sofregamente o cigarro, forçou-se a contar as luzes dos postes, tentando ignorar a ereção crescente, os movimentos certeiros da mão dela em seu membro, as mordidas e lambidas em seu pescoço, a respiração acelerada em seu ouvido. Mas era impossível, ambos sabiam, e ele esmagou com raiva o cigarro no cinzeiro, e agarrou-a pelo braço, fazendo-a ficar frente a frente com ele, então, esmagou os lábios carnudos contra os seus. Ela soltou um gemido de aprovação. Desabotoou com ansiedade a camisa que ele usava, arranhando o peito com as unhas. Afastaram-se apenas o suficiente para que ele a despisse, e tornaram a se beijar, enquanto ele apertava os seios com as palmas das mãos, depois, abria a calça dela e fazia-a escorregar pernas abaixo. Tocou o sexo dela por cima da calcinha, chegava a ser obscena a forma como ela estava excitada, a forma como um único toque dele a fazia beijá-lo com ainda mais ardor. Lily baixou as mãos para o meio das pernas dele, mas antes mesmo que alcançasse o membro dele Severus já o encaixava entre as pernas dela e afastava a roupa de baixo para um lado, mas antes que começasse a penetrá-la ela sussurrou, rouca, que preferia que fossem para o andar de cima. Ele resmungou, contrariado, mas ela já havia escapulido de seus braços e corria, quase completamente nua, escada acima, de forma que ele pôde apenas caminhar apressado atrás dela. Lily o esperava, sentada na beira da cama, inserindo lentamente os dedos dentro do próprio sexo, e encarando-o, então, chamou-o, "Sev", com a voz cheia do mais intenso desejo.

Quando Severus a alcançou, ela delicadamente colocou a língua para fora e começou a lamber a cabeça do pênis, e sorriu ao ouvir o gemido alto e sentir as mãos dele segurando sua cabeça, forçando-a a engolir seu membro. Ela obedeceu, deslizando os lábios quase até a base, fazendo pressão e, ao mesmo tempo, sugando-o, e depois, deslizando a boca de volta até a ponta, e tornando a lambê-la e chupá-lo outra vez.

"Vadia", ele sussurrou, acariciando o rosto dela e introduzindo, de uma vez só, todo o pênis em sua boca. Ouviu um gemido baixo e abafado escapando dos lábios dela, e a pressão aumentou, deus, como ela sabia fazer aquilo... sabia que não demoraria nada para terminar, não pela forma como ela sugava e lambia e usava as mãos. Segurou com força a nuca ruiva, jogou a cabeça para trás, sentiu que estava quase, quase lá... então, sentiu a dor intensa do choque contra o chão atingir a coxa esquerda, e a ereção perder a força no mesmo instante.

"Sua... sua puta louca!", ele exclamou, furioso, apoiando as mãos sobre o piso, preparando-se para... simplesmente esmagá-la, acabar com ela.

Lily riu, gargalhou, jogando a cabeça para trás, e jogou-se sobre ele, impedindo-o de se levantar.

"Páre com isso", ele gemeu, quando a mão dela alcançou seu membro e ele sentiu-o endurecer rapidamente outra vez, então, ela segurou-o com uma das mãos, abriu as pernas e sentou-se sobre o membro, descendo e introduzindo-o dentro de si muito lentamente, forçando as pernas uma contra a outra e aumentando a pressão em torno dele. Sua perna ainda doía, mas o prazer que Severus sentia era tão mais intenso que a dor, que a raiva, que a vontade de esmagá-la... que ele simplesmente gemeu de frustração e suplicou por mais quando ela se ajoelhou a seu lado. Sentiu os cabelos macios caindo sobre seu corpo quando ela se inclinou para beijá-lo.

"Boa noite", ela disse, suavemente, e ficou de pé.

"Ora, sua vagabunda", ele rosnou, apoiando-se sobre os cotovelos e se preparando para ficar de pé.

"Ah, acho que não", ela disse, meneando a cabeça. "Não, Sev. Seu lugar é exatamente aí, essa noite."

"Ora, sua putinha, porque eu faria isso?"

Lily deitou-se na cama dele e, inclinando-se para fora, encarou-o intensamente:

"Você sabe porquê", disse, gélida.

"Lily", ele suspirou.

Ela apagou a luz e deitou-se, virando as costas para ele e puxando sobre si a coberta - aquela era uma noite gelada. Ele aguardou alguns minutos e sentou-se, mas ela foi rápida, e forçou-o, apoiando o pé sobre seu estômago, a deitar-se de volta.

"Exatamente aqui do lado, Sev. Pra eu te vigiar", ela disse, irredutível.

Ele bufou, "sua doente, pervertida", e deitou-se onde ela ordenava. A mão dela pousou sobre suas costelas, e ele tentou encontrar uma posição agradável, dobrando um braço sob a cabeça. Estava quase pegando no sono quando sentiu a mão dela deslizar até seu membro. Comprimiu os lábios, as pálpebras, esforçando-se como nunca, mas foi impossível - o pênis rapidamente começou a endurecer quando ela o tocou.

"Hmm, acho que tem alguém gostando _muito_ de dormir no chão frio e duro", ela ronronou, bem perto do ouvido dele.

"Páre com isso", ele pediu com energia.

"Hmmm, e coloca duro nisso."

Ele segurou-a pelo pulso e afastou com repulsa a mão dela.

"Putinha, vadia. Eu odeio você! Odeio."

Ela riu, como se adorasse ouvir aquilo.

"Sei", ela murmurou, virando-se de costas outra vez e dando pequenos murmúrios de prazer enquanto se acomodava sob a grossa coberta.

Não foi preciso dizer nada, ele simplesmente se levantou, e procurou outro lugar para dormir: no chão, mas aos pés da cama, longe do alcance das mãos dela.

oOo

"Você faz idéia, Evans, de quantos garotos em Hogwarts olharam pro seu corpo? Sonharam com ele? De quantos garotos, no banheiro, ou escondidos no quarto, com uma foto sua em uma das mãos e a outra no..."

"Mas você está pretendendo morrer hoje, Ranhoso?", James explodiu, apontando a varinha para Snape.

"Não, James", Lily interveio, colocando-se suavemente entre os dois, enquanto cobria com a manta a cabeça do bebê, como se quisesse poupá-lo de ouvir palavras tão grosseiras ao mesmo tempo em que o protegia da garoa fria que caía naquela tarde.

"Não?", o rapaz perguntou, o rosto adquirindo um tom púrpura devido a raiva. "Minha mulher, sendo ofendida em público, e você quer que eu fique parado?"

"Não desça ao nível dele, só isso", ela voltou-se para ele e sussurrou, mas alto o suficiente para que a pequena multidão em volta ouvisse. Então, voltou-se para Severus: "Porque é claro que ele morre de inveja de você."

James sorriu, entrando com alguma dificuldade no jogo dela, e acrescentou:

"Até porque, Ranhoso, você não conseguiu ir além dessa fase."

Lily riu, e, sacudindo a cabeça, acrescentou, olhando intensamente dentro dos olhos negros:

"Que pena, não é mesmo?"

James pensou que o rápido sorriso de zombaria que Snape deu, antes de mergulhar na loja mais próxima, a Floreios & Borrões, fosse apenas falta de palavras com as quais revidar, e, o de Lily, apenas satisfação por terem tocado no ponto fraco de Severus. Ele não chegou a descobrir o tamanho de seu erro, da mesma forma que pensou que Lily estava apenas demorando um pouco demais no provador da loja de roupas na qual entraram logo depois. Não passou por sua cabeça, em momento algum enquanto tomava conta do pequeno Harry, sentado numa poltrona, no interior aquecido da loja, que a mulher estivesse, na verdade, a vários metros dali, nos braços de Severus Snape, entre duas das estantes mais isoladas da livraria.

"Sinceramente", Severus murmurou no ouvido dela, entre um beijo ávido e outro, "não consigo entender como você é capaz conviver com isso. Como você consegue dormir a noite, Lily...?"

"É muito fácil", ela respondeu, passando os braços em volta do pescoço dele e pressionando, com ânsia, seu lábios contra o dele, então, inserindo a língua faminta em sua boca. "Há tanto o que se sentir, Sev. E por que desperdiçar tudo isso, atribuindo apenas um sentimento a uma pessoa? James, por exemplo... eu o amo. Mas adoro a sensação de saber que não pertenço a ele. Túnia é uma tola, preconceituosa, e pra ela, não passo de uma _freak_. Mas olha isso", ela pediu, retirando um embrulho da bolsa, "é um presente pra ela, em troca do vaso que ela me mandou."

Ele deixou escapar um pequeno som de descrença e zombaria, então, encheu as mãos com os cabelos dela, trazendo o rosto dela para mais perto de si. Depois de mais um beijo, profundo, cheio de saudade, ele perguntou:

"E o garoto? Onde se encaixa nessa lógica?"

"Ah, o Harry não encaixa, absolutamente", ela respondeu, com uma ruguinha entre as sobrancelhas. "Eu o amo. E apenas isso. Ele é... a única pessoa na minha vida que merece apenas amor. Mesmo quando me morde e me machuca. Por que ele... ele não possui nada de ruim, ao contrário de todo o resto de vocês", ela concluiu, franzindo delicadamente o nariz. "Seria injusto machucá-lo de _qualquer_ forma."

Ele deu um pequeno sorriso de zombaria, acariciando o rosto dela.

"Você tem uma lógica tão distorcida, querida."

"E você devia agradecer por ela", Lily respondeu, mordiscando o lábio dele. "Sentiu minha falta, Sev?"

"Hm."

"Ah, que pena", ela disse, com ar de falsa tristeza, acariciando o membro dele por cima da roupa. "Tenho um tempo livre hoje, no final da tarde, e, se eu soubesse que você sentiu saudade de mim nesses meses... eu poderia ir até a sua casa, fazer um favor..."

"Favor", ele repetiu, com a boca retorcida de desprezo.

"Bom, acho que sua resposta é não... então, Sev... até algum dia", ela disse, gélida, afastando-se e deixando uma sensação extremamente de frio e vazio onde sua mão e seu corpo tinham estado um segundo atrás.

Deu as costas a ele, tomando a direção da saída da loja. Ele hesitou, abriu a boca, fechou-a, então, num ímpeto, alcançou-a em meia dúzia de passos apressados e segurou-a pelo braço.

"Lily."

Ela cruzou os braços, ainda de costas pra ele.

"Diga."

"Por favor", ele sussurrou, roçando os lábios em seu ouvido e cruzando os braços sobre o estômago dela. "Eu... eu senti sua falta."

"Você é mesmo patético", ela disse, e desaparatou.

oOo

Ela era doente. Quanto a esse fato, não havia dúvida. Ele podia recitar milhares de pequenas provas, mas a que mais resistia em sua mente era Lily, já com uma barriga de quatro meses de gravidez, procurando-o, a fim de continuar com aquele jogo sujo. Ele sentia nojo de vê-la daquela forma, nojo ao penetrá-la, mas o desejo era mais forte, embora incapaz de cobrir completamente a repugnância. Ela parou com aquilo, era verdade, mas apenas porque ficou abalada demais quando ambos os pais morreram, em um desastre de automóvel. Ele foi procurá-la, então, uma última vez, e Lily chorou em seus braços e passaram uma longa noite em claro, deitados lado a lado na cama, ele apenas segurando a mão dela. Vira-a na rua cerca de um mês depois, e o tamanho da barriga era completamente repugnante, e ele passou a fugir dela - até aquele dia. Devia fazer, já, uns dois meses que o garoto havia nascido, e ela estava de volta a velha forma, em todos os sentidos. Talvez ainda pior, ele pensava, indo e vindo pela sala, ouvindo seus próprios passos ansiosos contra o piso. Fumava, era o quinto apenas naquela última meia hora, e ia e vinha sem parar, jurando a si mesmo abandoná-la para sempre, tramando vinganças terríveis, uma forma de acabar com ela e ver-se livre para sempre. Mas então, sorria, amargo. Porque aquilo seria impossível; Lily Evans estava simplesmente entranhada nele, tal como a Marca. Até o fim.

Ele gemeu de dor quando soaram batidas a porta, do tipo de dor que se sente frente a uma punição que se sabia inevitável. Tentou resistir, mas apagou o cigarro e caminhou até a entrada da casa, a fim de recepcionar seu algoz. Preparou-se para encontrá-la tão fria quanto a noite lá fora, mas ela o surpreendeu, jogando-se em seus braços e beijando-o cheia de desejo. Ele sequer havia terminado de fechar a porta e ela já livrava a ambos das roupas. As mãos dela queimavam sobre seu corpo, estavam em todo lugar, em seu peito, sua face, suas costas, seu sexo, enquanto Lily o beijava febrilmente, com a mesma sofreguidão que ele. O corpo dela parecia ainda mais morno e aveludado do que ele se lembrava, e algumas de suas curvas eram realmente novas. Sentiu-se salivar ao tocar os seios dela, agora sim grandes e cheios - e o olhar faminto em seu rosto deve ter sido muito claro, porque ela, apoiando a mão sobre a dele e fazendo-o tocá-la com mais intensidade, sussurrou:

"Estão maravilhosos, não estão?"

"Hmm", ele concordou, num resmungo abafado porque já atacava os lábios dela novamente.

Severus gemeu quando as mãos dela alcançaram seu membro, sentia-se capaz de explodir apenas com mais dois ou três toques. Arfava enquanto a beijava, introduzindo sem piedade a língua em sua boca e apertava seus seios e sentia-a pressionar as pernas uma contra a outra, tendo o pênis dele bem no meio. Estava, sabia, estava a ponto de gozar antes mesmo de penetrá-la. Ela se afastou dele, apenas o suficiente para envolver o pênis em uma das mãos, deslizando-a para cima e para baixo sobre a carne rígida.

"Hm, senti tanta falta desse pau", ela gemeu.

"Seu marido", ele perguntou, mordiscando a orelha dela, "não tem um tão bom?"

Ela riu, e nada disse, apenas concentrou-se em tocá-lo, alisando com o polegar a cabeça do membro, lisa, com seu formato peculiar, então, deslizando a mão por sobre as veias grossas e latejantes em sua extensão, passando os dedos pelos pelos ásperos até encontrar os testiculos e massageá-los suavemente, sentindo seu peso, a pele enrugada que os cobria. Ela sorriu: ele estava completamente em suas mãos.

"O dele é maravilhoso, Sev", ela respondeu, por fim, ainda massageando os testículos. Ele gemeu, ela tornou a envolver o membro na mão direita. "E ele sabe _mesmo_ como usá-lo, você precisa ver só. Ele é tão carinhoso, tão cuidadoso, e é isso o que eu mais gosto em um homem", ela sussurrou no ouvido dele, agora acariciando novamente a cabeça do membro. "Adoro quando ele me fode por trás, porque o pau dele é mesmo bem comprido, então, ele consegue..."

"Páre", ele rosnou. "Páre com isso, nesse instante."

Com ar de surpresa estudada, ela interrompeu os movimentos que fazia, retirando a mão do pênis. Ele fez um som de impaciência e revirou os olhos.

"Não, sua vadia, você sabe o que eu quero dizer", ele rosnou outra vez, agarrando o pulso dela e forçando-a a tocá-lo novamente.

"Hmm, estamos gostando então, não estamos?", ela ronronou no ouvido dele, retomando os toques, com ainda mais intensidade porém, ainda mais lentos. Severus apenas ganiu em resposta, estava tão, mas tão excitado... ela alcançou os testículos dele outra vez.

"Adoro chupá-lo. É tão comprido que preciso inclinar minha cabeça pra trás", ela contou, a mão indo e vindo sobre o comprimento do membro. "Então, James mete até o fim, até quase me engasgar, e eu sinto tanto tesão, Sev... você nem imagina."

"Lily", ele suplicou, tentando se afastar, mas ela não o permitiu. Calou-se, para que a ereção dele não diminuísse. A mão continuou subindo e descendo, subindo e descendo até ele estar gemendo em seu ouvido.

"E quando eu o cavalgo... quando sinto aquele pau tão comprido... tão gostoso..."

"Páre com isso!", ele exclamou, dando um passo para trás, e ela simplesmente sorriu e alcançou a varinha dentro da bolsa, sobre o sofá, bem ao alcance da mão, e imobilizou as mãos dele atrás do corpo, prendendo-as ao pé da mesa. A corrente era curta e ele não poderia se movimentar mais do que poucos centímetros para um lado e para o outro. Então, apontou a varinha para a garganta dele, fazendo-o emudecer, e tornou a se aproximar e a tomar o pênis entre as mãos, a ereção havia diminuído levemente então, ela se calou, trabalhando no pênis, até que estivesse tão rígido quanto antes.

"Como eu ia dizendo", ela disse, e fez uma longa pausa, durante a qual aproveitou para acariciar os testículos dele. Era pena que não pudesse mais ouvi-lo gemer, aquele som a deixava simplesmente louca, o problema era que Severus não estaria apenas gemendo, era o que seus olhos furiosos lhe diziam. Mas então, ele finalmente cedeu e baixou as pálpebras, jogou a cabeça para trás e entreabriu os lábios. Ela se aproximou de seu ouvido e disse: "Você iria adorar, Sev, tenho certeza...", a mão subia e descia pelo pênis, subia e descia, acariciava a cabeça, Severus arqueou para trás o corpo, já tomado por pequenos espasmos. Estava na hora. Ela sorriu, e continuou: "... iria adorar sentir o pau dele em seu rabo, te rasgando, exatamente como ele faz comigo...", Severus tentou se libertar, mas a mão dela já começava a se cobrir com o esperma dele. Era impossível parar naquele instante,então, ele gozou até o fim, enquanto ela finalizava, com um ar da mais fingida surpresa: "É, estou vendo que a idéia te deixou mesmo com muito tesão! Severus!", ela tapou a boca com as duas mãos, então, gargalhou, descaradamente, olhos nos olhos horrorizados dele. "Quem diria, Severus! Todo esse ódio é na verdade tesão enrustido", e ela ria e apontava para ele, em algum momento, libertou-o, e a primeira coisa que ele fez foi dar um tapa no rosto dela então, fugir para um canto da sala, onde curvou-se, quase ajoelhando-se no chão. "Você morre de vontade de dar o rabo pra ele, eu sabia, sempre soube!", ela anunciou, com ar de vitória. Ria, enquanto os ombros dele se curvavam para cima e para baixo, como se ele soluçasse. Sorria, quando ele cerrou os punhos, ainda de costas para ela, inclinando-se cada vez mais para a frente e emitindo sons semelhantes a um choro furioso.

Seus olhos, porém, estavam secos quando ela se aproximou, e ele voltou-lhe o rosto.

"Odeio você, sua puta desprezível", ele rosnou, trêmulo, com a boca retorcida de ódio. "Odeio, quero que morra, sua vadia desgraçada, morra e vá pro inferno, e nunca mais me apareça na frente!"

"Sev", ela chamou, suavemente, alcançando o ombro dele. Ele se afastou, com repugnância.

"Odeio você!"

"E eu... amo você", ela disse, docemente.

Os ombros dele se sacudiram outra vez, mas, agora, em um riso terrível.

"Puta, vadia desgraçada, sangue-ruim, sangue-ruim,sangue-ruim!"

"Sev...", ela insistiu em se aproximar, buscando a mão dele, tentando fazê-lo esticar os dedos.

"Odeio", ele repetiu, num tom mais baixo, mas ainda igualmente trêmulo.

"Eu te amo, Severus."

Ele olhou pra ela com desprezo.

"Sua puta mentirosa. Você diz isso só pra... só pra que eu acredite, e me humilhe outra vez. Vadia, sangue-ruim!"

Ela sacudiu a cabeça, inabalável, tomou a mão dele com energia mas foi com voz doce que insistiu:

"Não é mentira. Amo mesmo", e, para reforçar o que dizia, beijou-o docemente na boca, depois, abraçou-o por trás, apoiando a cabeça na omoplata, magra e pálida, acariciando seu peito e sentindo a respiração dele se acalmando aos poucos, assim como o tremor que sacudia seu corpo.

"Você é tão especial, Sev. Não sei se algum dia vai ter noção do quanto..."

"Páre com isso", ele pediu, num tom menos furioso.

Ela obedeceu, as mãos ainda o tocando de forma carinhosa, e dando pequenos beijos em seu ombro, até que ele suspirou, e relaxou. O silêncio caiu sobre a sala, interrompido apenas pelo som do fogo crepitando na lareira.

"Eu sei...", ele começou, um longo tempo depois, num tom que trazia ainda algo de rancor, "... sei de todos os seus segredos."

Ela afirmou com a cabeça, e reforçou, dizendo: "Sabe. Sempre soube, desde que éramos bruxos vivendo entre trouxas, depois, trouxas entre bruxos."

Ele se calou, pensativo. Ela insistia nos pequenos beijos e toques suaves.

"Todos eles", ele disse, voltando-se para ela, num tom diferente, de descoberta e ansiedade.

Lily girou os olhos para o teto, pensando, então, "Todos", ela afirmou com a cabeça.

Ele passou os braços em torno dela, e Lily apoiou a cabeça em seu peito, de forma que não enxergou o pequeno sorriso que aflorou nos lábios dele. Lily lhe pertencia. Era dele, acima de qualquer pessoa. Potter poderia ter colocado a maldita aliança no dedo dela, poderia ter feito o patrono mudar de forma, mas só ele conhecia Lily por inteiro, a verdadeira Lily. E era um fato tão incontestável que ele até mesmo esqueceu, por alguns momentos, a humilhação daquela noite. Sentiu os lábios dela em seu queixo, seu lábio inferior, inclinou a cabeça para baixo e beijou-a. Sentiu uma pequena onda de raiva o atingir, assim como a vontade de fazer exatamente o contrário, ao se lembrar do que ela havia dito, quanto a preferir os homens carinhosos. Mas, ainda assim, e mesmo sabendo quão mal aquele adjetivo lhe caía, ele procurou ser terno. Sentiu-a suspirar contra sua boca, enlaçá-lo pelo pescoço, jogando o peso do corpo sobre o dele. Sentiu os maravilhosos seios se pressionando contra seu peito, os lábios dela buscando sua orelha e sussurrando:

"Vem, Sev. Faz amor comigo."

E como dizer não quando ela pedia com aquela voz doce e com aqueles olhos o fitando, prendendo-o no chão, sugando sua vontade? E ela ainda aguardava a resposta dele, com a mão estendida. Deus. Sim, faria, faria até no inferno. Pousou a mão sobre a dela, guiando-a escada acima até o quarto, então, até a cama. Lá, tentou outra vez ser o mais carinhoso que podia, tanto ao fazê-la reclinar sobre os lençóis quanto ao tocá-la, acariciá-la, começar a penetrá-la. Mas não podia deixar de se sentir na defensiva, apenas aguardando o momento em que o rosto dela se tornaria demoníaco outra vez, e ela riria dele, apontando-lhe o dedo e dizendo-lhe o quanto ele era patético, e agia daquela forma apenas para fazer como James. Tudo, porém, o que deixava os lábios dela, eram pequenos ruídos de satisfação entremeados com o nome dele, e por fim, um gemido de satisfação ao atingirem o clímax. Severus sentiu, ao fechar os olhos e apoiar a cabeça sobre o braço dela, acomodando o rosto sobre seus seios, sentiu aquela sensação destruidora, de inveja e saudade de algo que ele jamais poderia ter, ameaçando tomar conta de si. Mas então, recordou-se de que a possuía, no final. Apenas ele. Fechou os olhos e adormeceu - embora não por muito tempo, porque logo ela o despertou. Precisava ir. O pequeno a aguardava. Ele suspirou, levemente contrariado, mas vestiu-se, ajudou-a a se vestir, e ainda a segurou junto de si antes de abrir a porta.

"Você... vai voltar?", ele murmurou.

"Não sei, talvez, quem sabe", ela respondeu, divertida.

Ele estreitou os olhos.

"Você vai. Você sempre volta.

"Seu pequeno hipócrita", ela sussurrou, carinhosa, beijando-o na boca. "Se sabe, por que pergunta?"

"Pra fazê-la admitir sua farsa", ele sussurou de volta, suavemente, como numa carícia.

Ela abriu a mão, deu um tapa leve no rosto dele, que se transformou em toque, que levou ao beijo. Apaixonado, longo e intenso.

"Tenho que ir", ela disse, por fim.

"Tudo bem", ele tentou soar indiferente. "Também tenho o que fazer."

"O quê? Matar gente?", ela perguntou, levemente debochada.

"Espionar. É meu serviço para o Lord."

Ela riu.

"Espionar. Realmente, você é perigoso demais, Severus Snape", ela disse, beijando-o na boca outra vez. "Um dia você ainda cai em si..."

"E quanto a você, Lily Evans... um dia ainda vai saber o que é medo", ele sussurrou, num tom perigoso. "Pelas minhas mãos."

Ela sorriu.

"Palavras. Palavras."

"Que você vai engolir, querida", ele disse, inclinando a cabeça para baixo a fim de receber o último beijo dela.

Lily desceu a escada com passos firmes, enquanto puxava o capuz sobre a cabeça, para se proteger da garoa e do frio. Voltou-se para trás ainda mais uma vez, mas não acenou, embora sorrisse e seus olhos se prendessem um nos outros por um minuto inteiro. Então, a luz que saía pela porta foi diminuindo aos poucos, até reduzir-se a uma pequena nesga, então, ao escuro completo. O som da chave girando na porta quebrou o silêncio, e ela caminhou, porque queria pensar. Porque, agora, compreendia.

Não diria a ele, ainda, talvez nunca, porque temia que o encanto que os unia pudesse se quebrar. Mas ela o compreendia, mais que qualquer outra pessoa no mundo, mais até mais do que ele entendia de si mesmo. Ela sabia que ofendendendo e odiando era a única forma que ele conseguia expressar o que sentia, porque, em sua cabeça doente, amar e ofender estavam irremediavelmente ligados. Ah, sim, ele a amava. De uma forma distorcida e intensa e doentia.

Claro que ela mesma havia, em algum momento, perdido o controle da situação e mergulhado no mundo dele, deixado de fingir e realmente passado a odiá-lo por ser tão arrogante e desprezível, a fim de mascarar sua fraqueza e insegurança. Pela maldita Marca. Um mundo cheio de mentiras e palavras feias, e desejo de ferir, humilhar e dominar. Mas, talvez por isso mesmo, aquela história toda tivesse agora se tornado tão certa, porque completamente verdadeira. Recíproca. Em seu amor, e em seu ódio.

Sim, completamente certa.

Só deus sabia o quanto.

Ou, melhor ainda, o diabo, ela pensou, sorrindo, e desapareceu sob a chuva fina e cinzenta.

ooo

antes de qualquer coisa, desculpas pela demora - é que o tema dessa fic é delicado, e eu não queria tratá-lo de qualquer jeito. ela ficou enorme, eu sei, mas eu sofro de de sérios distúrbios de organização e não consigo picotar alguma coisa a não ser que as partes façam sentido em si mesmas, e nessa história o sentido só pode ser captado no todo e... erm, melhor parar por aqui, ninguém tá interessado nos meus problemas :roll eyes: XD

uma confissão: AMO crases. adoro pessoas que sabem usá-las, adoro meu texto bonitinho com todas as suas crases bem-colocadas. mas não sei se é por causa do tamanho obsceno da fic, ou sei lá o que, só sei que as minhas crases viraram uma porção de caracteres estranhos; e achei melhor tirar esses caracteres. e deixar o texto sem as minhas amadas crases. ai.

porque bem lá no fundo eu sou uma boba romântica, sappy e tudo o mais, não pude deixar de colocar a boa e velha explicação do amor. se bem que é o que mas faz sentido, pessoalmente. que a lily ama/amou o snape, todo mundo concorda, mas despreza completamente as artes das trevas, nele. e o snape...ele detesta o JAMES, fato, mas não sei se chegaria a odiar a lily por isso, e mesmo se chegasse, ainda que ela oferecesse migalhas de amor pra ele, ele aceitaria sem qualquer problema (mas o maldito orgulho o faria se odiar, por causa disso). é como eu vejo. ela não faria isso com o sev por puro sadismo.

existe um sorrisinho mal-explicado da lily durante "a pior lembrança do snape", podem ir lá procurar.

sei que 99 por cento de vocês vão estranhar ver o snape como submisso, afinal, ele aparentemente é uma pessoa extremamente dominadora. aparentemente. o snape é, acima de tudo, alguém que faz tudo pela memória da lily. é servo do voldie. vira pecinha nas mãos do dumbledore. hm? a questão não é se ele é, afinal, submisso ou dominador, mas qual a palavra-chave na vida dele: dominar. seja ativamente (dominando o mais fraco), seja passivamente (sendo dominado pelo mais forte).

"de quem jamais poderia obter tudo o que lhe satisfazia de apenas uma forma" -- well. essa frase pode soar meio OOC, mas vale lembra que a lily FOI amiga do snape durante ANOS, mesmo sabendo como ele era.

o james. bom, o james. a primeira solução na qual pensei foi ele saber de tudo, blablabla, tambem participar do joguinho sujo e etc. mas simplesmente não consegui encontrar uma boa explicação pra lily envolvê-lo nesse lado negro e, ainda assim, ter um patrono de potter-fêmea. patronos lembranças felizes. e o que ela tem do snape... não são mesmo lembranças felizes. acho que essa fic toca um pouco, de forma inconsciente, no que eu penso sobre o "amor", ó vezes - e não é nada muito bonito. não é um pensamento decorrente das minhas próprias experiências, apenas, mas pára e olha em volta: quanta gente sofrendo, se consumindo, vivendo apenas por esse... "amor".

seja lá o que for, não acho que isso seja legal.

mas enfim, voltando ao patrono da lily e ao envolvimento do james no joguinho dark, se alguém conseguir pensar em algo, sinta-se öontade pra palpitar. se for mesmo uma boa idéia, talvez eu até reescreva a fic (ai) - até porque acho que ficaria mais coerente a primeira vez acontecer ANTES da pior memória do snape. bom, vamos ver o que faço.

eeeessa fic merece uma comemoração, é a primeira vez que a marlene aparece numa história minha P e eu geralmente sou contra apelidinhos, mas a lily vivia dando apelidinho pra todo mundo (NADA supera o "túnia" XD)... então, tudo bem.

oi? o quê? eu pirei na fic? ah, sério?

acho que não preciso dizer mas vamos lá: não acho que foi o que aconteceu. MESMO. mas eu fico boba e toda gulosa e gananciosa com a quantidade de histórias e gêneros que dá pra fazer com sev/lily. tanto a ser preenchido, mmmm! e eu simplesmente vou gritar se encontrar mais uma fic com o snape sendo emo e coitadinho e hufflepuff, cheio de mimimi pelos cantos e chorando pela lily. ok, esqueçam, eu já gritei por esse motivo no outro dia. enfim. da próxima, eu nem sei o que faço. só sei que EU vou continuar explorando todas as brechas, todas as possibilidades. por mais loucas que sejam.

também morro de saudade do snape FDP pré-DH, sabem. morro de saudade de fics onde ele não é um penduricalho da lily, blablabla. ele foi um fuckin' slytherin! e as pessoas parecem se esquecer disso.

e blah, é isso aí. respondendo aos comentários ;D

**lely:** XD olha, preferi pecar pelo excesso... e eu gosto dessa visão de quem está de fora, sabe... qdo vc se torna obcecado demais por um ship, tende... não sei, a deixar de ver certas coisas, não sei se to fazendo sentido... anyway, AMEI saber que vc leu e gostou. espero que curta o "restinho", tb :

**audrey**: XD thanks!

**igor:** aguardando o veredito

**leka**: HAHAHAH mas foi essa a intenção, matar neguinho de susto XD haha claro que o título pode afastar um outro leitor em potencial, mas... é pra isso que existe o sumário XD ok, mentira, não foi pra matar niguém, mas pra ser ironico, blablabla e blah. e "enigmática" é pouco :D espero que goste. bejo!

**shey:** dá licença que eu vou quotar um review da sheyla, agora: "dois personagens mto, eu disse MUITO bem caracterizados levando ao extremo, sem ser exagerado, a força e nuancias de suas personalidades" EXATAMENTE o que eu quis fazer :D haha e agora vou ficar te enchendo pra que vc escreva uma lily-má, tb P

**kimdim:** é fato, não existe mala ranzinza mais adorável que o sev 3

e olha, te juro, vc é uma das últimas pessoas que eu esperava lendo essa fic XD bom, aaanyway, postei. e eu achei exatamente isso, desse final da fic, "crua". cruamente linda.

e eu só não vou dizer que a senhoura é boba, feia & chata com essa hsitória de "não ficou à altura" pq sei como funciona esse... perfeccionismo (?)

bejo!

**hannah:** sabe... a sua teoria faz sentido,siiim, e eu provavelmente só não a usei pq consegui não pensar nela XD deixaria a lily mais canon, e menos pirada. hm! erm. e espero que o snape me perdoe pela cuequinha na lama /

pode me atormentar à vontade, viu. e avisar quando eu ficar abusada demais. e, principalmente, terminar sua fic :

**mandy:** é amor, hahaha! o velho e batido clichê P espero não ter te decepcionado. mas me fala das suas teorias; e amei te ver aqui :D

**entlzab: **oh. meo. deeeos. magalud lendo minah fic E gostando?

cora furiosamente

**Ceinwyn: **ma neeeeeem; nunca que eu ia deletar qualquer coisa por esse motivo XD o problema é o meu perfeccionismo doentio, não suporto nem mesmo lembrar do que escrevi 2 anos atrás P mas eu não poderia ter concordado mais com o que vc disse XD

ok, e você era outra das últimas que eu esperava passar por aqui e, hm, surpresa dupla. thanks, espero que goste do final, tb :

eu sei, eu seeeeei que a fic tá gigantesca e tudo, mas tornem felizes os últimos momentos de uma ficwriter. COMENTEM. thanks!


End file.
